


The master of death

by Lilolcf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilolcf/pseuds/Lilolcf
Summary: After Voldemort manages to kill Harry Potter, nothing good can happen to Hermione. She found herself an ally in Malfoy and both of them fly this devastated world to new horizons. But of course, destiny had other plan than to let them live a peaceful life.





	1. Prelude

She did not know what was the most surprising. The fact that so many people flew away after the Dark Lord had spoken into their head or the fact that after 2 hours of fighting, the light side was still alive and keeping on the resistance. They were fewer and fewer but hell, they will not let him take control that easily.

There was almost no doubt they could not win. Hermione looked over Harry, he was crouched behind a big rock that should have been part of the castle’s wall not so long ago.  She watched as he wiped his front with his Jacket, smearing the dust over his face. She then looked at Ron. She felt relieved when she could see that he was still breathing, numerous cuts could be seen on his face too but, they were not bleeding and thus, not too harmful.

Hermione has since long forgotten to make a check on her. Her only purpose on life was now to keep Harry alive. She had lost her innocence and joyful personality since long ago and as her watch indicated 9.58pm she doubted she will ever see them again. Perhaps if there was an afterlife …

After checking out on her friend she focused on the reason why they were hiding from the curses and hexes of both sides. Nagini. They had to find the snake. It was their only chance to survive the night. Or even the evening. They guessed it should be close to its master and therefore, be in the heart of the battle, looking for Harry. However, there was no trace of him or his damned snake. Well, at the end it did not really surprise her. Voldemort hiding and kept clean while the others were fighting for his cause.

She felt him before the others. May be because she was always the most aware of her surrounding at all times. She knew he was invading her mind, and as she previously felt his tongue hissing words in her head, the time he started to talk was imminent.

She gripped her wand stronger as his first words resonated in her head, as it did for the other.

“You fought with great courage tonight. It is such a shame that so many of you died for a boy that does not have the courage to fight me. You have to know that every drop of witches and wizard’s blood his a pain in my heart. I ask you to stop this nonsense and to stop protecting a boy that does nothing to protect you.”

The Voice was paining her, like a thousand needles were invading her mind. She had never heard of a person so good a Legimency that he could talk to different people in their head at the same time. None of the less, everyone present on the castle’s ground. She will need to look over it on books. If she survived of course. She glanced at Harry, he more than anyone was pained by the words. She did not have to use Occlumency to know what was inside his: _It is true, I abandoned them._

“Harry – This message is just for you. You let your people die for you, a lot of them did not have the chance to go in a peaceful way. Their blood is on your hand Harry Potter. Now, I ask all my followers to stop the fighting and to join me back in the forbidden forest. I give you all one hour to take care of your lost. In one hour Harry, if you did not surrender yourself to me, I will kill every wizard, witch or infant that tried to hide you from me. Remember Harry Potter – You have one hour.”

 

Just as she felt him invading her mind she sensed his presence fading away. In addition to the soreness of her members, she now had a killing headache. She closed her eyes, trying to chase the pain away. It was the worst time to have a breakdown, she needed to find a solution to protect Harry, to get him out of-

“I am sorry, I can’t do this anymore.”

Hermione opened her eyes and looked straight at Ronald. She heard him talk and yet, could not process its meanings. Ron looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I am sorry, but I can’t continue this.”  Ron’s eyes were travelling from Hermione to Harry. He carried on: “You know I am not fitted for that kind of mission. Harry’s the hero. Not me. I cannot die now, I am too young”

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what the hell was he meaning but he raised his hand making her stop.

“I am sorry.” He whispered. They heard a sound as a fire bold in a thunder storm. A big and loud _Krak_ lost in the silence of misunderstanding. And then, he was not here anymore. Hermione’s opened her mouth, looking straight were not a second before, stood the guy she spend years to love. His vibrant red hair invisible in the dusty courtyard.

The deafening silence started to fade away and she could make out the sounds of cries, screams and footing heading inside the ruins of the castle. She looked at Harry, he was still crouched down, as a statue, looking straight at the spot where Ron has been standing, minutes ago.

She turned around, still searching for the red hair and started screaming his name. He could not be gone. It was impossible. He did not abandoned them a second time. She did not see him in the file heading to the castle and turned to the park. He must have gone this way. Still screaming his name, waiting for an answer, she advanced to the green field.

She felt a hand on her arm, stopping her. Gently turning her, she was faced to the kind green eyes of her best friend. She could see the message he was sending her by his eyes. Her mind understood that Ron had left for good. Yet, her heart couldn’t.

She whimpered: “Ron, he cannot…”

“He’s gone Hermione.” He smiled at her, the exact same smile he was wearing when Sirius died. Forced. Harry looked down on the floor. “You should go too. I do not want to see any more people I love dying”

As his hand was falling from her arm, she grasped his hand.

“Harry look at me.” As he raised his eyes, she continued “I will die a million time if it means I get to save you for another day. I will die a painful death over and over again if it means I get to see you another day…”

Tears were forming on both of their eyes.

“Harry, please. Do not send me away. Let me be with you until the end. Until my bones are broken and I cannot walk. Until my eyes are blind and I cannot see you. Until I die and I cannot feel your soul,”

They were now both crying, deep, silent and slow tears falling to the ground. Nobody paid them attention and it was for the best. Two people crying and holding hands in the middle of a battlefield ground does not make the perfect picture.

Hermione wiped her tears away. “Where are we heading to now?”

Before Harry could answer, someone interrupted them.

“Potter.”

They both turned around to a Malfoy, perfectly dressed, his pale blond hairs in order. Both friends, looked at him with round eyes. Draco was not one of their people. He was a part of the other side. They watched him as he took out from his pocket a wand. None of the less, Dumbledore’s one.

Draco put the wand in Potter’s hand “Make good use of it”. He raised his eyes and met Hermione’s. One, two, three seconds, then He passed them and disappeared after the dark tree lines of the forest. White features melting into the darkness.

“What was that about?” asked Hermione.

“I do not have the slightest idea...” Harry answered. He turned around the wand in his hand. “Dumbledore’s wand … The strongest among others … If he gave it to me does it means it is mine?” Hermione nodded.

They looked back at the courtyard. It was now empty, except for the wreckage the battle made. They went in the direction everyone had left and as they reached to the door of the great hall they stopped in their tracks. The sight of so many laying down on the floor was too much to ignore. At the further end of the hall, they spotted bright red haired head. Something twirled inside Hermione. Please don’t let it be Ron. Not Ron.

She advanced, careful in her stepping. Afraid to interrupt something. She saw Ginny turning around and crashing inside her arms.

“Hermione… it’s Fred” Big tears were drenching Hermione’s sweater but she couldn’t give a damn about it. Her eyes were glued to the form of the young man. Pale as a ghost, striking against his purple clothing. George was crying on his chest. Losing a son, a friend, a brother must be unbearable, but in their case, George losing his twin was the most heartbreaking thing she saw in her life. Ginny was still sobbing in her clothes and she wondered why she was not in Harry’s arm. She turned slightly around to see where he was.

Harry was standing just steps away from her. However, as her eyes were focused on Fred, his were looking at the neighbor’s bed. He was still. Like something he couldn’t process was happening. The same reaction he had with Ron, mere moment ago.  She casted an eye on the ground and she understood. Remus, Tonks. Their hands were almost touching. Like they died holding hands.

She came back to earth when someone pulled on her sweater and she looked at Ginny.

“Where is Ron?” she asked.

Right. It was obvious they were going to ask her where Ron was. He was the best friend of Harry Potter. Always first before her. She wanted to lie. To tell them, he was in the toilet or even, was slaying dragons to protect a girl.

“I don’t know” replied Hermione.

Ginny looked at her with round eyes, but it is Molly with her accusatory voice that spoke. “What do you mean you do not know?” She was frowning, like it was Hermione’s fault that he was not here, in this room.

“I told you, I have no idea where he is right now.” She took a deep breath, obviously this was not sufficient for them. “He left the battlefield.” With a point of anger she added in a whisper “he left us.”

“You are lying!” Molly screamed. “Are you making up a story so you seem more interesting than him?”

Ginny left her arms and went to stood next to her mother. As touching Hermione was burning her. She could not believe what she was seeing, or hearing for that matter.

“More interesting?” she gaped.

“Yes. So you can claim that YOU are Harry Potter’s best friend” Molly’s voice was like poison. She was talking so loud now that everyone was looking at them. How dare she accuse her of something like this when she was in love with her son? She spent Christmas, summers in her house, helping her cook, playing with Ginny and so on. Hermione’s turned to Harry. He would certainly explain them. However, he was no longer in sight. She guessed he left before the inquisition, too pained by the sight of the corpse. But where to? The forest of course.  She had to get to him. Fuck Molly and her accusations, she has other things to do and if they died tonight, she will not matter anymore.

Hermione looked one last time at the Weasley family. All fuming and looking at her as she was the devil himself. Bill and George were the only one looking at her with kind eyes, like they were saying that they understood and not blaming. Hermione took a few step back.

“I have to go” she turned and left the great hall, trying the escape the scream of Ms. Weasley and the look from the others, running to get to Harry.

 “Harry!” running through the castle ground, she finally caught sight of him. He was reaching Hagrid’s house but stopped when he heard her scream his name.

When she reached him, she slapped him. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I have too Hermione. Too many people died, I need to try and defeat him directly.” He explained.

“Without me? Without even saying goodbye?”

“Hermione ….”

“No! Listen to me young boy!” she dapped a finger to his chest, repeating the movement she continued “You will never be able to defeat him alone and remain alive! What happen if you kill him? Huh? His army will then be on you.”

“Do you think I did not think about this? There is no other solution Hermione. Even if it is the two of us against him, he will be stronger. I will try my chance without risking your life.”

Hermione knew he was right. But, there should be another solution …

“Harry, do you still have your cape?” Hermione asked. Harry threw her a questioning look but took off from his sweatshirt the invisibility cloak. Hermione took it in her hand. “I will go under it and follow you. He will not see me, and he will think he have only one opponent.”

Harry started to understand “You want me to be a distraction…”

Hermione nodded “Yes. He is expecting you, but not that I will come along. As he will start to fight you, I will destroy him.”

Harry took the elder wand out of his back pocket “Here take this” he put the wand inside her had “Since you are the one to attack him you should take this one. It should be the only one able to surpass him.”

Hermione nodded and placed the cape on her arm. She will have time to put it on later. Hermione touched his shoulder, sign of encouragement. She was sure they could make it. It was not the perfect plan but since Voldemort was underestimating the Muggle-born, he will not guess she was accompanying him. She took a deep breath and followed Harry into the wood.

They walked for at least 10 minutes into the darkness, slight rays of light from the moon passing through the trees branches. During this walk, Hermione took the time to re-think of her plan, of everything that could go wrong. Yet, she had faith in this mission. There was no way he could know or sense her.

Harry stopped in his track and she slightly bumped into him. “I think I understand now why he gave me the Golden Snitch.” He took out the little ball from his pocket and raised it to his mouth. He slightly kissed it and the sentence graved in it appeared _I open at the close._ He then pronounced “The end is near”. There was a _Pop_ sound and the devise activated itself leaving in Harry’s hand a small stone. The same stone that was adorning Riddle’s ring.

Hermione looked at Harry but her attention was soon reported to something else. Here, in front of them was standing Sirius, Lupin and she guessed James and Lily. She realized that it was the second Death Hallow: the resurrection stone. She watched Harry advance to his mother, trying to reach out but their hand never met, just passing through each other.

Hermione touched Harry’s shoulder “I will wait for you a little further away. Take your time.” Harry nodded and she went deeper into the forest until she was sure she could not hear him. It was the second time he could talk to his parents. He deserved the privacy. Her thought went back to the mission at hand. In one hour, she will be either victorious or dead. It did not really matter to her anymore.

She thought about Ron, if they died tonight, would he join the dark side? Will he try to avenge their death? She doubted it. She spend years loving him. He made her cry so often and yet, she was still going along all his tantrums, crisis and other need of attention. He actually had to leave them alone in their search of Horcruxes for her to understand that she could never be happy with him. He was definitely too self-centered. And yet, she could never have imagined that he would abandon them one more time.  When he returned the first time, she blamed everything on the Horcruxe. She was mad at him but she did not take him for guilty.  And now, it was too late. She betted that if they survived tonight, he would came and apologize. Harry will forgive him, but she will never be able to. So much for True Love anyway.

She heard some footstep approaching and soon enough, Harry was in front of her.

“Thank you” he said. They both knew he did not have to say it, but she guessed he needed to voice it out. Just in case something would go wrong. They walked for a bit and after some minutes – that could have seemed like hours – they started to hear some voices. They were getting close. Harry stopped and looked over Hermione.

“I think it is safer you put the cloak right now.” Hermione agreed but before she could put it on her, Harry took her in his arms. “Just in case we don’t make it, I would like to thank you again. For all the thing you have done for me. Your friendship and your smartness helped me to reach 17. I am so grateful for you to have remained loyal, even if I am not sure I deserve it.”

Hermione was crying again. “Oh Harry … I will do everything the same way if I had the chance” She was so overwhelmed that she did not see or felt Harry slipping the resurection stone in her Jacket.  She stepped a bit away from his embrace “Let’s do this, we can make it.”

He made a small smile at her conviction and urged her to go under the cape. She whispered to him “See you soon”

Harry made his way to the sounds coming from his left, Hermione following closely after. They arrived in a small clearing. Here stood the Dark Lord, all wrapped in black robes. His face looking more and more like a snake. All trace of humanity disappearing from his face. He was pacing back and forth, his snake tightly secured behind a protection ball. Hermione shivered, he was so intimidating, radiating power. She may have rushed the plan. May be they should have elaborated one more carefully.

Voldemort pacing stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Harry. His face displayed a touch of surprise. “Harry Potter. Finally you came to my sight. I started to lose faith in you my boy”.

Harry stopped in front of him, but meters were separating them. “You wanted me Tom. Here I am”

“Prepare yourself to die.” He answered. He raised his wand ready to strike and Hermione did the same. She had to wait for him to cast the first incantation. If not he would see her curse and avoid it before it actually reached him.

Suddenly, they heard a big hissing coming from the Snake. Voldemort stopped staring at Harry for a brief moment and casted a glance at his companion. “What do you say Nagini? The little mudblood is here as well?” While saying this he looked straight at where she was standing – as if she just had naturally walked on them. Of course. Why did she not have thought about this before? The snake with its animal instincts will have sensed her. Before she could process on what to do, Lord Voldemort has started to talk again.

“Very well then. I will kill the Mudblood, and then the boy who lived.” In no time he screamed _“AVADA KEDRAVA”_ a flash or green light appeared and Hermione closed her eyes. She was prepared to die when she accompanied Harry. After some seconds she still felt nothing. Strange, wasn’t death supposed to change someone? To make you feel a special sensation. She opened one eye and what she saw was worse than death itself.

Here, on the ground, mere centimeters away from her, was laying Harry, face to the ground, dead. She threw the cape away and crouched next to the body.

“NO! HARRY! HARRY!” she tried to shake him awake “Please, please, please. Say something…” But nothing could be done. Harry’s eyes were on hers but not seeing. She rocked on her heels holding his body and crying to his shirt. She could feel his warm going away, turning into a coldness he nerver possessed. She did not see Voldemort on the ground. Pushed by the force of his own spell. When Bellatrix tried to help him up he casted her away.

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP” raising from the ground, he was now standing higher than ever. He dusted his robe and took of the yard against Nagini. “Now, Mudblood it is your turn to die. How foolish of you to think you could win against me.”

Hermione came out of her trance after hearing him calling her Mudblood. She prepared herself, if there was no Harry, there was no hope. Without hope she was better dead anyway.

“Master – If I may” both Voldemort and Hermione turned their attention to the pale boy dressed in black. Draco advanced to the front line of Death Eaters, detaching himself from the group.  He felt Voldemort trying to prick his mind. To know what was Draco’s intention. He projected to him all the anger and hatred he felt toward the Muggle-born – since the day he met her. Voldemort chuckled.

“Well my boy, she is all yours.” Theatrically he opened his arms, looking and sounding like a father offering a Christmas present to his precious son.

Hermione’s looked at Draco as he advanced to her. He was walking calmly and silently. Hermione imagined that if death could take a human appearance, she would have taken this one. Face of an angel to hide the darkness of her visit. She looked at him in the eyes and watched as he reached her. He crouched down, as to be face to face with her. Silent tears were now falling from her eyes. He locked his grey gaze on her brown one and gently took the wand from her hand. Separating her finger softly as she could do nothing but stare at him. Her eyes were pleading him – _please be quick about this_. If she could, she would prefer to have a clean death instead of having her body tortured and ridiculed before.

At her grand surprise, Draco made a small smile at her. The elder wand in his hand, she was at his mercy, no way to fight. However, instead of casting the killing curse, he did something she did not expect: He took her in her arms and whispered “I am so sorry Hermione”. And then, he apparated them away.

Silence was once again present in the clearing. Voldemort was looking at the spot where his protégé was mere moment ago. The only indication that they have been there was the lifeless body of Harry Potter.


	2. Tick Tack

For a castle which was supposed to be in the middle of a grand battle, Hogwarts was disturbingly silent. The courtyard was desert, piles of rubble everywhere. One hour had passed since Voldemort’s announcement and the remaining people were preparing themselves for another assault. While everyone were gathered inside the great hall, Dean and Seamus were in charge of guarding the door and alert the Order of any movement outside.

The silence was deafening. Both boys were going restless at the lack of activity of the dark side. Was Voldemort giving an extra time for Harry to surrender himself? And by the way where was he? Both boys thought that it was strange no action was taking place. Yet, they did not inform the others, every minute they could keep resting was for the best.

Inside the wall, voice could be heard, slow and whispering. Healers were trying to reassure their patient, trying to make them believe that the deep gash into their arms was not as bad as it looked. Others were giving condolence for the loss of a parent, a child, a friend. They were so focused that they did not see the time passing. Still unaware that Harry Potter was dead, that all chance of victory were now gone.

Draco apparated to the lake’s dock, a crying Hermione in his robe. She had still to realize that he had moved them to another place, that she was no longer next to Potter’s cadaver. He carried her to a bench, sitting her on the wood stool and crouched between her legs. Her eyes were closed and he could see that she was trying to keep a steady breath. As gently as he could do, Draco took both hands of the girl and slightly pressed them. Soon enough, Hermione’s big brown eyes were looking at him. He could see the surprise in them, an unformulated question in them: What is happening?

The time they could spend on place was rather limited and Draco had to move them on. Unfortunately he had no time to be kind to Granger.

“Granger, you need to move out. You can’t stay in this world anymore. I found a plan for you to escape but it is better for you not to go alone. We need to grab Weasley, where is he?” he inquired.

Her eyes lost focus when she answered “I don’t know, he apparated away during the battle.”

Draco cursed, of course this piece of shit would have fled away. He still could not leave her go alone “What about the Weasley girl?”

She shook her head “They think I am lying about Ron.”

Of course all the family was as shit as the youngest son. Draco thought about his option. She had to have someone to comfort her where she was going. The death of Potter promised to create a mental breakdown and knowing herself she was not the kind to make friend easily. Hermione’s soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Harry …” she whispered “he’s …?”

“Dead, Granger” he stated, as he said they had no time. Her eyes started to be filled by water and soon enough she was crying, her breath uneven as she was overwhelmed. Draco had not really thought she would have this reaction. For all that he knew her, she was the kind to react rationally, not acting weak in any presence, even her friends.

Draco stood up and lifted her up, taking her place on the bench and her sitting on his lap. Her hair was falling in front of her eyes and she tried to wipe her tears with her sleeve. He gently wrapped an arm on her middle and put a soothing hand at the back of her head “Shh, Granger, everything is going to be okay”

She hiccupped and wrapped her arms around his neck. In all the years they have known each other, the only contact they ever made was the punch she inflicted to him in third year. Draco sighed again “We need to leave now Granger, the Dark Lord will be coming soon enough for us.” And once again Draco had apparated them away.

 

* * *

 

 

With a Loud Crack, Draco, still carrying Hermione, arrived in a dusty room. No sounds could be heard. Draco had searched for a long time which place was going to be the best to turn his plan into action. At the end the Leaky Cauldron has been one of the best option. Draco went for the bed, and sat them on it. Hermione was still crying and now that they were not on the Castle ground, he would be able to give her more time to recover.

He waited patiently as Hermione’s mind was twirling. At first all of her was focused on Harry. Her best friend. It was impossible for him to die. He was the One, he was the promised boy that was supposed to save them from the darkness. Then, her mind started to wander to the boy she was currently holding. In this moment of sadness she had left him take care of her, but she could not understand his motivation. It was well now that they were the ultimate enemies. Was he nice to her now so he could break her apart later? Was it his plan? To let her hope again to be only betrayed at the end?

“I can hear you thinking Granger” he stated.

She withdrawn a bit from his embrace, allowing her to see into his eyes. “Why are you so nice?” she whispered.

The boy with grey eyes sighed. Of course, she will need some explanation. A bad guy like him could not try to help her. “It took me time, but being next to the Dark Lord made me realize what was wrong. I am not sure if you remember, but Snape his my Godfather. He always had a special place in my heart and I try to think it was reciprocated.” Under the questioning look of Hermione he continued “He was always on your side you know. He was in love with Potter’s mother and the Dark Lord killing her, changed his allegiance. He was a spy for the Order during 17 years. Dumbledore’s death was part of their plan. Only then will he have the complete trust of the Dark Lord.”

Hermione did not understand why Snape was entering the story but she let Malfoy continue.

Draco smiled at the notion of Snape, at the end he was more of a father to him than his real one.

“When I saw you on the ground of the Manor being tortured by Bellatrix. This is when. This is when I knew that I could not be part of it anymore. But of course, you can guess than one cannot leave the Dark Lord’s entourage like this and I needed to remain in his good grace. Snape sensing that I changed, convinced him to make me work on a special mission.”

Draco took out for his shirt a time-turner. “I am sure you know what it is Granger.” He turned the device in front of her so she could observe the artifact. “My new mission was to find a way to send back the Dark Lord into time in case he was losing today. To send him back enough in time to be back at the night he killed Potter’s parents.”

Hermione gasped “But it is impossible. One can’t go further in time than 24 hours before.”

Draco shook his head “While I was researching on this subject, I made a lot of discoveries. For example, that it was impossible for me to send back the Lord at a precise time he already existed. If one wanted to go that much in the past, it will destroy the time turner and thus trap him in another world forever. Two people can’t live with the same name at the same time so he will be send to a date post his birthdate.”

Hermione could understand what Draco was saying but she could not understand where he was going with his story. She let him continues his speech anyway.

“This was my solution for you to escape. If Voldemort was winning today, I was going to send you three merry folk, to the past so you could live the rest of your life in another era. Far away from him and most importantly out of his reach.”

She looked at him, a question on her lips “What were you going to do?”

He threw her an intense look. “With all the things I have done, I have no right for redemption.”

She shook her head “Come with me”

Draco watched her “If you are so sure” She nodded and he sighed. As always the Gryffindor princess had always her way. Draco draped the chain of the time turner around themselves.

“We have to keep body contact for this to send us together. As I said before, we cannot go back to a time we were already born so the time turner should send us to a different century. Are you ready?”

Hermione bit her lips, she liked the idea of living in a world were Voldemort did not exist and where she could live a normal life. But, leaving everyone behind …

“Granger. Nothing can keep you in this world. Harry is dead, and your boyfriend abandoned you. His family, abandoned you again. This is your chance, nothing is holding you back.”

She nodded. He was right, how could she keep living in a world where the mere statue of her blood will have her sentenced to death. How could she live in a world where the people she considered family, turned against her from the cowardice of one boy? She had now no place to go and Draco was offering her an escape plan. Why shouldn’t she use it?

Draco gave back to Hermione the elder wand. “You will need this where we are going.” When she seized the wand she wondered where hers could have gone. Oh, Harry had hers. She seized the wand in her hand. She will have to keep this one then.

Draco started to enunciate some incantations and she could see the chain starting to glow. The classic gold replaced by a blinding light. She watched Draco, deep in concentration as his talk took a speeder rhythm. When the chain started to melt from the heat of the charm, Draco broke the sandglass and all the time dust was whirling around them, as a tornado. The Sand was now glowing so much that it was impossible for her to keep her eyes opened. She hoped it would not take too much longer as she thought it could leave her blind. Soon enough, she felt as she was using a Portkey, she felt her body be aspired in an invisible tunnel.

And then, the sensation disappeared. She could feel some ray of sunlight upon her face. She could hear some people lively chatting with each other, but the sound were faint, as they were not in the same room. She could smell food, delicious odors of fresh pumpkin juice and turkey being roasted. She lost herself in those sensation, sensorial triggers that brought her back to happy time.

“Granger”

The voice of Malfoy made her come back to earth and slowly she opened her eyes. She was faced with two pools of grey eyes, radiating concern. This was a strange look on Draco Malfoy she decided. She was definitely not used to be the one at the end of his worry. She turned her head slightly – It seems they were once again in a room. However, this time the room was cleaned and well decorated, ray of sunlight lighting the room. When was the last time she had seen the sun?

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Same place as before, in a hotel room.” Under her questioning glance he continued “Before I apparated us to one of the old Leaky Cauldron room. This is one of the oldest establishment of UK, and I concluded that whenever the time turner will take us, this hotel was still going to be there.”

“Smart” she stated

Draco raised an eyebrow “You doubted it? I have to remind you that I was only second behind you to class. My father couldn’t stand it.”

She could imagine that the grand and magnificent Malfoy was not going to be happy that his son was bested in class by a Muggle-born.

“If you do not mind now, could you get off my laps?” Draco asked.

Hermione looked at her position and blushed. She was still sitting on him. She suddenly raised up and walked to one side of the room. She watched as Draco raised up from the bed and straightened his shirt.

“Stay here, I will go and rent the room for us.” Draco said as he advanced to the door.

“Wait!” he turned to Hermione “I … don’t have any money …”

Draco snorted and opened one side of his robe, showing her an inside pocket “Do not worry Granger, I took all the money of Malfoy’s vault.”

Hermione looked at him with round eyes “But How …?”

Draco rolled his eyes “You are not the only one capable of producing an extension charm” he turned again to open the door.

“Wait!”

“What again?” he said impatiently.

“I feel bad using your money …”

Draco sighed “Listen Granger, you are not using my money. You are using OUR money. I am just the one holding the purse. There was no way you could know you needed to take some and as for myself I knew that building a life in another era was going to be quite costly … Now, sit down again while I will arrange for ourselves to stay here.”  Without waiting for an answer or any chance for her to stop him again, he opened the door and walked out to the corridor. He almost ran into the cleaning lady, too busy pushing her cart to see him.

She looked at him with suspicious eyes: “I did not know this room was occupied.”

Damn, he should have apparated away to the entrance of the building. It was definitely suspicious for a man to be already inside a room without paying for it first. Did Apparition already existed at the time by the way? He looked once again to the cleaning lady. She was wearing witches robe and a pointed hat. Her clothes were old and at some place dirty but the form of them did not seem that strange to him. Or at least, his robe was not looking too different from the one wore at this time. Perhaps they arrived around 1890?

Plastering his most charming smile, he answered to the witch “I am sorry miss. You see, my sister and I have travelled a long way and she was not feeling very well. Your manager allowed me to accompany her to the room before registering so she could rest.”

The witch did not seem completely convinced with his explanation. “Tom? Tom left you go upstairs without paying for the room first?”

So the manager of this time was still Tom? How old could have been the old bat when he was himself a student? Or perhaps, the previous attendant was also named Tom. That seemed more logical.

“Oh he was already busy with customers and I have no doubt he would have come check up on us if we did not return soon enough for him.” Once again, he threw to the witch a white smile, as saying he was an angel. He had no doubt he was charming, with his features, fades of white, grey and black.  As he thought, the witch, probably not used to have someone spoke this politely to her did not need much more of an explanation and batted her lashes.

“Do you want me to accompany you downstairs?” she asked, wanting to spend more time with the blond stranger.

Draco, happy that she was out of suspicion used his kindest voice “Oh no Love, I would not want to take more of your time. Please continue your work and who knows may be see you later.” With a wink he left the woman in the corridor and advanced to the stairs, all trace of his smile disappearing from his face. He needed to find which date it was today, so he could construct a solid background story for him and his “sister”.

As he arrived downstairs, he was surprised by the liveliness of the environment. Indeed, the pub was full of people, dressed in colorful robes and who were chatting and drinking happily at an unusual hour of the day. When they had left their world, it should have been in the middle of the night and here it seemed to be the middle of the day or at least, last breakfast time.

Draco advanced to the bar where he guessed the current person in charge will be, attributing the room of the voyagers in search of a place to stay. While he waited for his turn, Draco saw a newspaper laying on the counter. He took the piece of paper and looked at the head tittle “Grindewald strikes again: Europe almost under his control”.

No, No, No. It was not possible. Grindewald severed in Europe in the year 1940-1950. They could not have landed in this period of the time. It was too close to their own lives. He looked at the top of the page where was written in bold type: Thursday 14th of July 1944. Oh shit. Draco’s brain worked fast: they had to be French. They arrived from France to escape Grindewald. With this mad wizard conquering the world, Muggle-born was not an option, Granger had to change family name. Malfoy was also out of question, it was too recognizable. He had to stop thinking when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Everything alright my boy?”

Here in front of him, stood Tom. The same Tom that he would meet 60 years later. He was still bald but his face seemmed younger. He had thought that with the amount of time dust he throw on them, they will probably arrived around the 18th century or something like that. Not less than a century from their time!

“Boy?” the voice of Tom brought him back to earth.

Draco cleared his throat “Yes sorry. I was absorbed by the newspaper.”

“You can keep it. What can I do for you Mr.…?”

“Grangeoy, Sir. My name is Draco Grangeoy” he quickly said.

“Grangeoy? Not a usual name for the area. Draco neither if I may”

“I am French. The surname is just an extravagance of my parents, they loved constellation”

“Loved?”

Damn, this old fool was still as questioning as his future self. “They died sir. My sister and I are coming from France to escape the madness of Grindewald after he killed our parents.  We would like to stay if possible, in your inn for a while.”

The look of Tom changed to curious to empathy in one instant. His cover story was good enough to stop him asking embarrassing question.

Tom rubbed his hairless head “I am sorry I did not want to remind you uncomfortable memories. Of course you can stay in here. This is not a palace but we provide good facilities with very good food.”

Draco nodded: “Could I book one room for two? One week for now.”

Tom, feeling guilty for asking too many question nodded and looked over his register. The poor lad, he must be what 18? No youngster deserved to live in a world of war. He gave to the blond boy the keys of one of his best room and proposed him to have some breakfast.

“No thank you” answered Malfoy “My sister and I need to rest first. Here’s the money for the first week.” He deposed on the counter 3 Galleons and left the counter the newspaper secured in his hand.

Draco made sure to not cross path with anyone upon returning to their room. He was lucky Tom had given them the room they were already staying at. He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him.

Hermione was looking through the window, lost in her thoughts. Draco cleared his throat to indicate that he had returned. Upon the noise, she turned to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red. She must have cried again while he was away. She will have time to deal with her grief but for now they needed to create their background story.

“Do you speak French?” he asked.

“I can speak a little but not definitely not fluent. Why?” she answered.

“From now on, you and I, are from France.” She made round eyes and in response he gave her the newspapers. He leaned on the wall next to the window and looked to the busy street. It was even more surprising knowing the time they were in that so many were outside. Europe was in a World War but the wizarding world did not seem to be affected by it. Grindewald had still not been seen in UK and looked like a faraway threat.

“It’s impossible” whispered Hermione. Draco looked at her, as he did before she was stuck on the date of the newspaper.

“It is. We took this fucking Time-tuner to escape the terror of a Madman just to arrive in the era of another. Choisir entre la Peste et le Cholera.” He murmured the last sentence.

“What?”

“It is a French expression: To choose between the Plague and the Cholera. Two mortal disease, both as terrible and painful …”

“What are we going to do?”

Draco sighted. The plan was to live another life in another time, so they had to find a way to move on. “For now, we need a Background story. I think the best course we can follow is going back to Hogwarts for our final year and then, after graduating, move to another country. We are too close to our period of time to stay.”

Hermione started to think about his plan. It was logical to go back to Hogwarts for their final year. They could not move to another country that easily before graduating.

“Where would you like to go after?” she asked.

Draco was puzzled. From all the thing she could have asked it was this one. “I don’t know. Japan? It is far away enough to get us out of reach for Grindewald and his minions.”

She nodded and raised from the edge of the window to sit on the floor. She patted the floor making sign at Draco to do the same. Not very fond of sitting on the floor, Draco still followed her lead.

“So if I understood well your plan, we are from France and fled the country’s war to Britain. How come we are together?” she asked

“We are brother and sister” stated Draco he then winked at her “I am still not ready to be your husband or Fiancée.”

She slightly tapped him on the arm “With looks like us? Sure thing, I look like a total copy of you, we could pass for Twins.”

“Let me think … You were adopted into my family. Your parents are originally from Germany and died when you were a young child. My family, close to yours, decided to foster you since they had a son the same age.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow “I imagine very well a family of pureblood adopting a Muggle-born.”

“You are no longer Muggle-born but Half-blood. Even if we change era it is still not good to be born from Non-Magical people under Grindewald.”

She nodded her agreement. She could be a third generation of sorcerer. “So I become Hermione Malfoy then?”

Draco shuddered “I am not sure I like the name of it. None of the less, since we are in 1940 my family name already exists in Britain and it is better that I change name. My feature are already too much of a signature. I sorted it out before, my new name will be Grangeoy. And you will be a Maller. Like this it will confirm the fact that we are brother and sister only on paper.”

“Who knew one day you will voluntary change your name for mine?” Hermione laughed

He scowled “It was the best option. Enough easy so we will remember it and plus, one sounds like French and the other German.”

“True. So tell me brother” Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione chuckled “What other mastermind story did you invented in this smart head of yours?”

They worked on their story for what seemed hours. Hermione’s parents had died when she was young, her mom brewing potions until one turned south. She then moved to the South of France, where she was adopted by the Grangeoy family at the age of 6. They lived a happy life until Grindewald started to invade the country. The Grangeoy family who believed that Muggle-born had the right to study magic were killed during a mission against Grindewald. Both Draco and Hermione were at School when it happened – Beauxbatons. Son and Daughter of resistants they could not stay in Beauxbatons with the power takeover of the madman. They then fled to UK to start a new life and finish their studies as their parents would have wanted them to.

Now, they had to take care of the paperwork problem. They needed fake cards, fake diplomas from Beauxbatons. This was the easiest part, the school being in time of war Hogwarts will not bother them to verify their schooling. And by the time Grindewald will be vanquished by Voldemort, they will have disappeared to another country living once again, no trace of their passage. They only needed a lot of money and luckily for them, the Malfoy family was as rich as Cresus.

Hermione liked the sound of their story. It was not a happy one but it was well reflecting the situation they were in at the beginning. She twirled the elder wand in her hand.

“I will need to change wand as well.” Stated Hermione. Draco who was pacing in the room, stopped. “If we are to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s is mean to see the wand I will use for class. And with its design he will gather that I have the same as his ex-lover Grindewald.”

The boy did not think about that. May be Ollivander could shape it another way? They will need to stop at his shop anyway. They also needed to go buy new clothes. While his current robe could pass as a French design, the Muggle clothes Hermione was in were sure to attract attention. He took out his upper robe and slide it to Hermione body, leaving him in his black trousers and white tuxedo shirt. Not sure it was really looking 40’ but it was definitely better than the tight jeans Hermione was wearing. Luckily for him, Hermione did not question him and simply thanked him.

The Wizard’s robe was definitely too big for her but she liked the feeling on it on her. Wrapped on his coat she had the strange sensation of safety. Curious, one day previous, she will never had associated Malfoy with safety.  Before her safety branch was Harry and now, she could never return to him again. Her eyes watered again and Draco stepped towards her.

“Hey, Hey, everything is going to be alright. We can make it. We will make it,”

“I can’t believe he is not here anymore.” She whispered. “How am I supposed to exist if he is not here to make me feel needed?” While she worked on a plan with Malfoy she did not think about him and now guilt was building up. Draco could understand her feelings. He had no feeling for his father but he actually left his mother. The only one that gave him love in his life. He also stopped seeing Theo and Blaise when he became a Death eater. Too stupid to see that it was not a proof of power but a leash to control his pets.

“Harry will not wish for you to stay in the past. I am sure he would want you to keep going. And this is what we are going to do. To give you a chance of a happy life” upon watching her he corrected “or at least a chance for you to live longer.”

She whipped her tears. During the past 24 hours she cried more than during the year she spent chasing Horcruxes. She hated looking weak. Behind Draco, stood a Mirror and what it was reflecting could have make her laugh. Draco stood by her side and looked over the same direction. Both of them standing shoulder to shoulder. It was a comic picture. Draco in the simplest clothing she ever seen him. White hair, grey eyes and a skin to make jealous every girl. On the other side of the mirror, Hermione in a wizard robe too big for her, her hair wild and brown, tanned skin from passing too much time as a runaway.

Draco pressed her shoulder and offered her a small smile “Go take a shower, let’s go for some shopping after. She returned his smile and went to the bathroom, closing the door on him, closing the door on her past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty tough chapter to wrote! As the first one, this second chapter is kind of an introduction one - To lay out the Background.   
> Music : Natural from Imagine Dragons. Cause seriously, Draco is a natural liar.


	3. On the road to Hogwarts

Hermione took one of the longest shower of her life. She eyed the bathtub, and promised herself to take one after the shopping session with Malfoy. She wrapped herself in a white towel and examined her body. Her skin was bruised at some place, angry blue marks on her side and left leg. She went to stand in front of the lavatory, her face appearing in the mirror. Damp curl were falling to her front. Over the year her bushy hair had turned to soft curls. She still had some volume but it was a lot less messy than it used to be. With all the sun she experimented during her chase of Voldemort’s Horcruxes, her hair has also became lighter in colour, leaving blonde strand on its wake. She did not look like the little girl that had discovered magic. She snorted, it did not really matter what her hairs were looking right now, she was sure Malfoy will find something mean to say about them.

Speaking of Malfoy, she had may be spend too long in the bathroom. He surely wanted to take a shower too. Looking at her pile of dirty clothes on the chair, she had no wish to dress up. She raised her new wand and casted a Scourgify on the pile. Unfortunately, even the most powerful wand of the world could not save the clothes. They were clean but so damaged that she could probably not wear them any longer. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and left the room. She softly opened the door – just passing her head to see where Draco was in the room.

“Malfoy?”

“Hum?” she turned to the faint sound and saw that we was laying on the bed, his eyes closed. Perhaps he was taking a nap? “You know, if we are to pass for brother and sister we may need you to call me by my surname.” he was now laying on his side watching her.

She blushed, of course he was right. “I … I am not sure I will manage to do it.” He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, for the entire time I knew you, I never called you ….” He smirked “… Draco”

He laughed, deep and clear “sounded so natural. If you prefer, you could call me Grangeoy. We will still be on family name basis but, if it sounds more natural to you. But Malfoy is out of the way.” He smirked “understood Maller?” 

“Understood Grangeoy.” She walked to the bed where Draco was now sitting, his shirt loose on the top so he could have napped more comfortably.

Draco massaged his forehead. “Time travelling is definitely not for me. Man, I have a headache.”

Hermione sat down next to him “You should probably go and take a shower too. To evacuate the tension and you know…”

He nodded and went for the bathroom but before entering he turned around “Try to take a nap while I am in there, it cannot harm.” With that he disappeared behind the wooden door.

Hermione looked again at the room they were staying. It definitely looked nothing like the one they were previously … It was hard to believe than just one day previous she was fighting for her life and that now she was sitting on a comfy bed, ray of sunshine hitting her back. Sleep was indeed a good idea. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, the sun now warming her belly. She was feeling like a cat. Her mind went to Crookshank. She had left him to the Weasley mansion when she left with Harry and Ron to chase the Horcruxes. He was probably dead as well, or happily chasing Gnomes in the Burrow. She missed him very much on the chase. It has not been easy with the boys’ every day, and to know that a little ball of fur was always on her side was not to displease her.

Her train of thought travelled to the two boys she was never going to see again. All her chance to fall asleep disappeared and Hermione’s was lost in a time where they were student and reckless.

 

* * *

 

 

After Draco has been in the bathroom, both of them went outside to buy all they needed. They were amazed by all the liveliness of Diagon Alley. There were even more shops than when they were students. Flowers merchants were trendy and all storefronts were showing the weirdest and beautifulness species they had to sell. They passed one that could make a race in order to stay fit; another was complimenting you, and Hermione’s favourite, one that changed colour regarding the weather.

They passed through different store, and made their first stop in a clothes one. It was much needed. If Draco did not seemed too strangely dresses for the era, Hermione was attracting the attention.  It was definitely strange for a woman of this time to be wearing a man’s robe and nevertheless, during a warm day of summer.

Draco was not really convinced by the shop they were entering. “Don’t you want to go to Ms. Malkins? It is way much better to have tailored clothes.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Malfoy was going to be a princess about it. “You do know that we need to have to get a whole wardrobe.” Draco raised an eyebrow “It means that we need everything….”

“I don’t see what’s wrong with getting everything tailored” pouted Draco.

Hermione laughed “I personally do not want to have my underwear tailored” after throwing him a look she added “Especially if you are to be in the same room” He blushed and she laughed once more. She could not believe she actually was going to do some shopping. With the infamous Malfoy. She stepped first into the shop, leaving him on the front, contemplating the shop’s sign. Never in all his life had he bought himself something not tailored.

Even if Hermione won this battle, Draco managed to bring her to Ms. Malkins. There was no way in hell he was going to be seen in loose shirts and trousers. They stopped at other shops until they arrived in front of Ollivander. Until now the shopping has been quite easy to make. However, for this one, they actually needed to play smart. Hermione had to change the appearance of her wand for Dumbledore to not recognize it.

The bell rang after they entered the shop. If they were surprise of Diagon Alley appearance in 1940, Ollivander’s shop was exactly the same – dark, dusty and shelves overflowing of wand’s boxes. Both of them stood in silence for a moment, remembering the first they had come to this place.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco could hear him – _10’’, hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. Reasonably pliant._

Hermione was hearing the same voice in her head - _10¾" long, made of[vine](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Vine) [wood](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_wood), and with a [dragon heartstring](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_heartstring) [core](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_core)._

They heard the ladder rattling and soon enough the head of Ollivander appeared. “I am sorry I did not think new students will come this early to –“Upon seeing them he stopped “Oh? You are no children!”

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione spoke before he could say something ironic “Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander I presume?” It was safer to do as they did not know who he was, after he acknowledge her, she continued “We came here hoping you could help us.”

Ollivander raised an eyebrow “You are not in search of a wand?”

Hermione advanced to him and took out from the robe’s pocket the Elder Wand. “We have a special request to make if possible.” She took a deep breath, this was the moment she needed to play well. To tell a story like it was really hers. “Let me introduce myself, my name is Hermione Maller, and here’s my brother Draco. We would like to know if it was possible for you to re-model a wand.”

Ollivander made round eyes “I am sorry but you want me to change the design of your wand? What? Was it not fancy enough for you?” Apparently, he was not pleased by the idea.

“No, No, it is not for this matter.” She took a quieter voice to play the sad teenager “You see, my brother and I are not from England. We lived in France and we came here to escape the terrible war going on in our country. This wand is from my mother. Both our parents died in a movement of resistance against Grindewald and I inherited my mother’s wand. It works perfectly well and I absolutely want to keep it as a memory. However, the sight of it is sometimes too painful for me to bear, and I thought a new form, perhaps, less distinctive, could help me.”

She finished her speech, eyes watering. With all the thing she had lived it was pretty easy for her to fake tears. Her show seemed to move Ollivander. He had now one hand on his chest, as it was the most touching story he had heard in his life.

“Oh my poor thing, of course I will try to create something new for you.” He made sign for Hermione to dispose the wand on his desk. He examined it for a while “Tell me Miss, which kind of wand is that? I never saw one like this in all my life.”

“Elderberry, Thestral hair core” Hermione added.

Ollivander looked at her from the top of his glasses “Quite an unusual wand…”

They had not think of it before. They knew it was a very powerful wand but not that is was made with material unseen for a wand. Hermione did not know how to explain this…

“This wand is in our family since generation and generation. Passed from mother to daughter since the first time it entered the family.” Intervened Draco.

Ollivander eyes travelled to the boy, her brother. He was now standing next to the young lady and Ollivander could not help but notice that they did not share any physical resemblance … Strange when he was certain she introduced him as his brother …

The fake siblings sensed that something was wrong with the way he was looking at them. But after a minute looking at each other in the eyes, Ollivander turned back his attention to the wand.

“If you really wish for me to alter it, you will have to leave it to me for a while. The art of wand is very complex and it needs time and patience to change it. Will you be alright without a wand for a while?”

Draco spoke up “If needed, she will use mine.”

Ollivander raised a brow “What happen if she find herself in a dangerous situation?”

“I will not let her be harmed, trust me.” He stated.

Ollivander was once again surprised by the two siblings. It was not the sentence he used that shocked him, but the intonation of his voice. He had no doubt that the young man will try to protect her. However, to share a wand seemed for him to be a little bit … But who was he to judge? He could make good money of it.

The wand master meticulously wrapped the wand in a tissue and put it in a carton box. “I will make it ready as soon as possible and send you an Owl for you to pick it up.”

Hermione hid a sigh of relief. Ollivander accepted their request and they just had to wait to see the result. “Thank you Mister Ollivander. We will then be on our way.”

Draco nodded in guise of salute and both of them exited the shop. One thing to cross out from their Checklist. They went back to the hotel and Hermione could treat herself to a good and bubbly bath.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. Between making sure their backstory was bullet proofed and the French class Draco taught to Hermione, they had no time to think about the past.

Draco had to find fake papers and diplomas for them before sending a request to study at Hogwarts. Luckily, Headmaster Dippet had not been too difficult to convince. And after a short interview, they both have received the official letter with all the books and material they needed to buy. They will be entering the Wizarding School as 7 year students.

The problem of the Elder wand had also been sorted out and showed the greatness of Ollivander’s work. It conserved the same length and colour but, instead of carvings that resembled clusters of elderberries, it was now sleek with three leafs appearing at the base of it.

Between Draco and Hermione, everything turned quite well. They agreed on not talking about the past and no unpleasant remark were made. They learned to live with each other and it appeared to be very natural. Passed the blood discrimination, they had a lot of common. So natural that if a person did not know them before, they could think of them as real siblings. Mainly because Draco was overly protective of Hermione.

Hermione’s huge personality had quite disappeared and she was often lost in thoughts, thinking of a time that no longer existed. She also changed physically. After their encounter with Ollivander, she thought that it will perhaps be better for her to change a little bit in order to look more Germanic – or simply more like Draco. She changed her Hazelnuts hair to blonde using a permanent charm. Draco will never admit it, but he quite liked the new colour.

Finally, the day they had to take the train to Hogwarts arrived and both of them got ready. Inspecting a last time the room they occupied for almost 2 months. They packed their school supplies and went downstairs to say goodbye to Tom. A kind of friendship have been born between them and both teenagers were a bit sad to say goodbye.

As usual, Tom was standing behind his bar, cleaning some glasses. Upon seeing them, he addressed them a warm smile “My favourite Children! Everything is ready?”

Hermione laughed, Tom had really took upon him to act as their guardian. “I am so going to miss your breakfast. They were the best eggs I ever had.”

Tom smiled “You do know that you can come back right?”

Hermione and Draco knew that it will be very unlikely. The plan was to graduate and to go start a life as far away as possible. Christmas Holidays were going to be passed at School and they will leave right after. However, they were not going to tell him that.

“Of course Tom” answered Draco.

They paid Tom another goodbye and went out to the busy street of London. Hermione had not been to Muggle London since Fleur and Bill’s wedding. The memories too painful.

When they entered King Cross, both Draco and Hermione directed themselves to the 9 ¾ and passed the magical barrier. There, the same red, gold and black train was waiting for them. There was a strange comforting feeling being there. Before the war, when they were student, the sight of the train was a sign of another year in Hogwarts. Another year where they studied magic. Another year with their friends. Only this time, it was only the two of them, they will be back to the magical school, but nothing will be the same.

Draco led them around the crowd of students. He wanted to be fast inside the train so they could have their own compartment, far away from prying eyes. Not even 5 minutes after their arrival on the platform and curious eyes were already following them. It was normal, guessed Draco, upon spending 7 years at Hogwarts, he never saw a new student. Well, apart from the 1st year.

Draco made a few step to the train but stopped when he realized Granger was not following him. He turned around and watched her. Hermione was lost in thoughts, once again. She was probably amazed by all the magic aspect of the train station. Draco sighed and changed direction. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to one wagon. God, wasn’t it tiring to be a brother?

He managed to drag Hermione and their luggage to the latest wagon possible, happy to find empty compartments all the way. At least, if people were coming their way, they could sit elsewhere. Draco prayed than nobody would disturb them under the pretext to help the “new students”.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the platform, a very exasperate boy was standing. Tom Riddle was happy to be back at Hogwarts. To be far away from the orphanage. He was also proud to come back after being appointed Head boy. And, yet he was there standing and amazed by the stupidity of the others.

For all of his life, he had no family. The Orphanage mantra was that they were a “family”, but not for him. Looking at all the students’ being sad to depart from their parents made him sick. Weak people they were. Luckily, he was not like the other fools. As Head boy, his main mission today was to see that all the student (especially the new) went inside the train. After this, he will need to supervise the meeting with the other prefects. He was really looking forward bossing around the others.

After making sure that all supposed student were inside the train, Tom went on board as well and joined the prefect compartments. He could not wait to be back inside the castle’s walls. He opened the doors and was not surprise to see everyone there. The Head girl was some dull HufflePuff girl, and even after spending 6 years in the same school, he did not remember her name. Of course, by the way she was batting her lashes to him, she remembered him. Teenager girls were definitely pitiful.

“Thank you for waiting” Acknowledged Tom. “Shall we look over the schedule?”

Tom and Abby (The head girl’s name) read the list Headmaster Dippet had given them and dispatched the different tasks. Patrols will be made starting the first day and they had to do round by pairs. As usual, the prefect from each house will be in charge of taking the new students to their dormitory and to make a brief visit of the castle. Tom was glad he did not have to do it this year. Playing the “kind brother” could be more than exhausting.

After they agreed on schedule, all of them went patrolling on the train. Just when he was going to leave the compartment as well, a small hand gripped his wizarding robe, making him stop. Tom looked at the hand touching him before he turned around. Who dared to touch him? It could only be a girl. He internally sighed and slowly turned around, putting on the nicest smile he could portrait.

“Um, Riddle? Do you mind if I call you Tom now that we are both head prefects? After all we will be sharing our dormitory…” For good measure, Abby blushed, just another way to appear innocent.

Tom was glad to have his own dormitory for now on. It was another way to show that he was a superior being. And he could have meeting with his followers more discreetly. Yet, he still had to share the common room with this annoying girl…

He forced his smile a little bit more “Tom is fine for me, but only if I can call you Abby.”

“Of course!” She was beaming at him. “What do you think we make the train round together? It could give us the chance to learn to know each other…”

Hell no. He needed to find an excuse, her obnoxious perfume was starting to get him intoxicated. He had to get away but subtly enough that she did not suspect him of being utterly annoyed by her.

“I am sorry, I promised my friends to stop by before I start patrolling the train.” She made a disappointed face. “But we will make the round together tonight”

“Of course! Silly of me …” She was once again smiling at him, not suspecting anything. He will need to find another excuse tonight or he will need to indulge to some unpleasant chit-chat.

She exited the compartment and went on her merry way, living Tom by himself. He looked through the window where the familiar Scottish landscape were scrolling. Soon, he will be home. But first, he needed to stop and see his knights. During summer, they wrote to each other but actually never met. Malfoy, Dolohov, Black and the other were probably already waiting for him.

As he asked them prior this day, they had to take a wagon far away from the other and with that in mind, Tom went to the last wagon. He exchanged pleasant bid of conversation along the way. Students congratulating him on his new position, girls giggling when they saw him and so on… Finally, he reached the last wagon.

He could feel his magic coming from the latest compartment and headed this way, not doubting that behind the closed doors was waiting his followers.

 

* * *

 

 

The beginning of the ride had passed in a rather quiet way for Draco and Hermione. Indeed, no one has bothered them and they both contemplated the outside landscape. Around mid-way Hermione started to feel a bit anxious. What if they got discovered? What if they break the time line? She was also not sure she could handle being back there without everyone. Without Harry.

She turned to face Draco. He had his eyes closed and seemed so peaceful. She wondered how he could do it. How he could remain calm through all of this. She was a bomb ready to explode. Everything could go badly and in very different way. Yet, he always had a composed face, displaying confidence when she was showing despair.

He opened his eyes and matched her look “I can feel you staring. What is it?”

Since they had started living together, she was amazed by his facility to understand his environment. Indeed, he could always guess her mood. Even when she tried her best to hide her emotions. She has never been a good liar, but with Draco, even an attempt was ridiculous.

“Are you not anxious?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her “Why should I be afraid? We are in a train going to the safest place on earth.”

She rolled her eyes “You know what I mean.” She folded her hand on her knees, slightly trembling “What will happen to us if someone find out who we are?” she added in a quiet voice “May be it would have been for the best not coming back.”

Draco eyed her trembling hands. He sighed and extended his arms to take one in his. The action made her raise her eyes. Draco made a small smile at her.

“Nothing bad will happen to us. I will make sure that you are safe.”

At the beginning, Hermione had thought that the silver guy was playing with her. It was impossible for her Bully to show kindness to someone like her. And yet, after two months together she believed every words that went out of his mouth. May be he will betray her, but for now, she was happy to have an ally.

She squeezed his hand and as she was starting to reply, the door of the compartment suddenly opened. Draco and Hermione both turned their head to the door, surprise on their features. Here, at the entrance, was standing one of the most handsome man Hermione had met in her life. He was tall, muscular but not bulked, raven hairs perfectly styled and penetrating green eyes.

Tom was equally surprised. When he opened the door, where he could feel trace of his magic, he was sure to find the Knights of Walpurgis. Now, he was faced by two strangers, who were curiously holding hands. Being who he was, he was sure that he never saw them in Hogwarts. Who could they possibly be for him to never have met them and be yet, impregnated by his magic?

As he did not know them, he choose to use his soft technique to coy them into talking. Tom cleared his throat and looked alternatively from the girl and the boy. They were still holding one hand he noticed.

“I am sorry for barging in, I was sure that my friends were there” focusing on the girl he smiled, his features were often the trick with women “My name is Tom Riddle, head boy at Hogwarts.” He extended an arm to her “and you are?”

Upon hearing his name the girl surprised expression melted in a shocked one. She did not seemed to notice but she completely pulled away from his hand. The boy next to her watched in confusion the girl before looking at Tom’s extended hand. He dropped the girl’s hand and shook his instead.

“My name is Draco Grangeoy. Here’s my sister Hermione.”

Tom looked between the two of them. Except from the blond hair they had nothing in common. The Grangeoy boy was lean and silvery, inspiring coldness, while the girl was petite and with her hazelnuts eyes, seemed warm and kind. By the way she reacted to his presentation, she must have met him beforehand. But where?

Tom, trying not to be too focused on the girl, turned to the boy while keeping an eye on her. “Have you been to Hogwarts before? I do not recall seeing you at the school.”

Draco could not understand what was happening with Hermione, but it was certain that he will be the one making conversation. Great, she was a lot better than him normally.

“We are transfer students.” Draco simply stated.

“Oh? Where do you come from?” asked Tom

“We are from France. Studied in Beauxbatons for a while before judging that it was not safe anymore.”

Tom thought it was curious. He had never been to France and yet, the girl acted like she knew him. “First time in UK?” he inquired.

To justify their perfect English they agreed on the fact that they had travelled quite often to UK. Draco started to answer but got cut by Hermione “No. We travelled very often to UK for holidays.”

Tom turned back his attention to the girl. She had now a blank expression – showing no emotion.

“I see… Well, I hope you will find the peace you are looking for at Hogwarts. If you are in need for anything you can come and seek me. I will gladly help you.” Smiled Tom.

With a cold voice Hermione answered “We will keep that in mind.”

Tom inclined a bit his head, wondering what to think of the siblings. He chuckled a bit, well he was just intrigued because they were new. Soon enough, they will be boring and useless. Well, except if they were sorted in Slytherin ….

“Have you been sorted yet?” asked Tom.

Except that the guy was a touch too curious, Draco did understand the hostility of Hermione.

“Not yet. But I am certainly going to be in Slytherin” smiled Draco, making a head movement to Hermione he added “Her, on the other hand, is as fierce as a Lion. No doubt she will be in Gryffindor.”

“Oh really?” May be they could be useful after all. If one was in Slytherin they must have certain common point. “Well, we will see this at the sorting ceremony. Well, I you will excuse me, I will go and find my friends.” With a last glance to the siblings, Tom went out of the compartment and slid the door close. He remained one, two, three seconds behind the door before searching for his knights.

With no surprise they had chosen the neighboured compartment. Perhaps, because he was tired, he opened the wrong door. This time when he entered, he was faced with the familiar faces of his followers and forgot everything about the two new students.

 

* * *

 

 

After the door had been closed on Tom’s back, Hermione was still staring at it like it was the gate of hell and Draco could not help to wonder why.

“By Merlin, can you explain me what was that about?”

Hermione looked over him. “You mean you do not know who he is?” surprise was written all over her face.

“We just met him two minutes ago – of course I do not know him.”

She slightly bended to him and hissed “It’s Him!” Seeing that Draco still not understood “Tom Riddle, you never heard of this name?”

“Hermione, I am losing patience here. Who is he that you are that hostile?”

She was never afraid of using his name before, but now … after everything that happened she found that her throat was dry – His name stuck inside. She cleared her voice. “He is Voldemort.”

Draco instinctively touched his forearm, his shirt the only separation between his hand and his dark mark. “No. It’s impossible …”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I did not think of it before! Of course, Tom Riddle will be a student by the time Grindewald was gaining power.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Draco was as pale as a ghost. He did not give up on everything to be stuck once again in a world where the dark lord existed.

“This is a nightmare, we shouldn’t have come back to Hogwarts. We should have found a way to go abroad sooner”

Draco was brainstorming. He knew that the Dark Lord had attended Hogwarts. But he always guessed that he was different (he means physically) from the beginning. Not that he was going to look like a super-model! Should they be worried about him? How old was he when he started to gain control over England? Perhaps they had time before he became the monster they knew he was…

Draco put his hands on his face “Do you know when he will raise to power?”

Hermione tried to gather all the important date of Voldemort’s reign. “I think for now, he is mainly concerned by gathering followers… After Hogwarts, he will work as a clerk at Borgin and Burkes, trying to find exceptional artefacts…”

Draco sighed “I am sorry Hermione. I promised to take you away from all of this and I just pushed us in the early years of him…”

“You could not have known. If we are discreet enough, maybe he will not even care about us and leave us alone…”

Draco nodded “Being unnoticed by the Dark Lord works well for me.” Then a new realisation struck him “Oh hell no! I am going to meet my Grandfather!”

Upon seeing the Panicking face of Draco, Hermione burst out laughing. “You seem actually more terrified by him than of Riddle.”

“Do not patronize me, Miss. Maller. My grandfather was way too intimidating when I was a kid…”

They laughed about the absurdity of the situation and after calming a bit, made a plan concerning Riddle: Be invisible. They were just transfer student, why would it interest him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's go chapter 3! It took me a lot more time than I initially thought. First interaction between Hermione and Young Tom, it was short, but next one promise a lot more of angst. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

On Hermione and Draco side, the rest of the train ride had been focused on planning how to avoid Riddle attention.

Rule number 1: Hermione should not act like a “Know it all”. The Voldemort they knew valued intelligence and even if, at this time, he did not have any girl among his rank, it could still interest him.

Rule number 2: If Draco was sorted in Slytherin, which they were almost 100% sure, he will have to blend in. Which means that he should not show hostility to the Head-boy, especially if they asked about his status.

Rule number 3: Hermione had to train at Occlumency. They knew for sure the Dark Lord was a Legilimens master and although Draco’s was perfect, Hermione never trained on it. They could not tell when Riddle had learn how to do it but, they could not take the risk.

As a “Half-blood”, Hermione had not really any reason to attract his attention. Draco, could interest him as a “Pureblood”. However, they were sure that not every pureblood joined Riddle’s little gang so they counted passing as part of them.

The fact that Riddle was inside the school was adding some complication. They could not wait to graduate already and they had yet to step inside the castle. Hermione had been able to live in the run for almost one year, she could manage to go under radar for 10 months.

The train started to loose speed and soon they could see the castle’s shadow from their window. Already dresses, the only thing amiss was the black tie on their neck. They will receive their new colour after the sorting ceremony. Ideally, they hoped to be sorted in the same house but, even if they became sort of friendly, their characters and history was far too different. They will wait and see. Hermione shuddered, remembering the last words of Riddle.

As the train came to stop, they raised from their seat and levitated their luggage down. They looked at each other and took a deep breath. Draco went to the door and slid it open, gesturing to Hermione to go first.

Hermione expired “Here we come”. She strode out of the room, her face blank and her eyes steady. Now that the summer has ended, she needed to appear strong. It was time for her to leave behind the sad Hermione.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom’s meeting with his followers had went well. He was pleased that 2 months of absence had not change the power he was exerting on them. He also had spent his break on learning a new ability. He will not use Legimency on them yet, but he was sure that at some point, it will come in handy.

Of course, he actually had to make some round during the journey to Hogwarts. He took care to avoid the Abby girl, but charmed his way around the other. It was important for him to be liked. After all, he could not get everything by fear. Well, only for now.

As he has been the first to be on the train, he was also the first one to get out. He spotted the game keeper, Tywin, an old and deformed man. No one really liked him, he was a scary and hateful teacher. And here he was, the first face the new students will see, his hideous voice breaking the exited talks.

Placing a sonorus on his voice “First year! Follow me!”

Tom watched as numerous head turned to the game-keeper, unsure if it was really a good idea to follow this more than suspicious person. The first to make movement towards him were the French siblings. Two white heads walking in the nights. He saw the girl reaching the man and talk to him. Tywin, leaned forward her and move back to his position, nodding his agreement to what she had said. The girl turned around and went back to where the older students were, her brother following suit.

The first year being out of his responsibility now, Riddle quickly went to join the other prefects. He doubted anything special could have happened without them informing him immediately, but it was tradition.

Mike Reebon, the prefect guy from Ravenclaw was excitingly sharing a story to the others. Upon seeing Riddle’s arrival, he started all over again.

“Tom! You will never know! We have tr-“

Tom cut him off “transfer students” of course he will know. He was not head-boy for nothing.

“Oh” Reebon made a disappointed face. Then he added, a toothy grin on “May be they will need someone to show them the castle? I could do it.”

Riddle rolled his eyes. Of course the guy, addict to gossip, would want to escort them. Tom did not really care about them but at the same time he did not want Mike to be the one. He was looking to happy for him.

“It’s impossible Mike, you have to escort the Ravenclaw’s first year to the tower. Plus, they are 7th year.” He turned to the head girl “Abby, do you mind seeing with them after the ceremony? I am sure your friendly face will reassure them.” And with luck, she will fall for the block and leave him alone.

Abby, not seeing the false praise of Riddle, excitedly agreed, proud that he Head boy had trusted her with a mission. Plus, she could make sure the new girl does not set her eyes on Tom.

After agreeing once more to the duty at hand, they all shared the same ride to the castle. Tom was going to be in charge of the patrols tonight. He really wished to not cross path with the other until their next meeting on Friday night. He still had to find an excuse for doing his round alone later on and not with Abby, but, his friends could take care of that.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione and Draco were sitting at the far end of one carriage. If they had been lucky enough to be left alone in the train, the ride to the castle couldn’t possibly be as easy. At least they had avoided going on the water. After discovering all the great creatures living inside, none of them particularly wished to go on the small boats.

A group of Ravenclaw girls were accompanying them. Hermione could not tell if they were 6th or 7th year, but she sure could see they were interested in Draco, casting glance at him and giggling all together.

If the Draco on the carriage had been his younger self, he would have been pleased by the attention. He would be winking and charming the witches. However, this Draco, was not the same.  He had the coldest attitude one could actually do and was purposely starting straight at Hermione and the trees behind her. The classes had not started yet and he was already dead tired. He could not wait for the day to be finish.

The carriages made their way through the forest and soon, they arrived in front of the opened gates. Filch was standing on one side and was strutting the students. Hermione did not know if the Squib had survived the battle, but she had sure not missed him, not eager to be faced with him in the corridors, or his terrible cat for what matters.

Filch did not seem to take notice of the new older students. It showed how he cared about students. Five minutes later and they all arrived at the entrance of the castle. Draco and Hermione got out of the carriage and stood in front of the bridge which ended on the castle courtyard. Hermione eyes betrayed her and she was once again faced with the castle’s ramble. Dead bodies and dust everywhere. Instinctively she searched for Harry. She remembered the last time she was there, they had hugged each other – promising to stick together until the end. She had betrayed him in a certain way. She was there, and he was dead. Emotions started to overflow and she had to close her eyes to uneven her breath. She knew it was not real. That once she opened her eyes again, she will see an old but whole castle, free of dead body.

Once her vision cleared again, she turned her head to Draco. He was standing still as well and she had no doubt, he was seeing the same things as her. She made a slight pressure to his arms, and he went back to earth. They continued their journey to the castle, ready to get rid of the first evening.

“I wish, the headmaster will have allowed us to be sorted before the official ceremony. We are going to look so dumb in the middle of children” complained Draco.

Hermione sighed “I cannot say I am thrilled neither. I never been one to like attention and this is sure to give us plenty.”

“You’re kidding when you say you do not seek attention right?” Hermione threw him a dark look. “Oh come on! You are the Golden Girl of the bright Trio!”

She elbowed him “Excuse me! Who was an insufferable git? Who was seeking the attention of everyone?”

Draco deeply chuckled “Damn. I was so lame at this time. Trust me, right now, I wish to be as invisible as anyone can get…”

“Well, with your Pureblood aura and your look, it promise to be a real challenge …”

Indeed, since they went out of the train, all girls and even boys were staring at him... Of course, she was blind of the attention the boys were giving her.

All students were now entering the main hall, and to their surprise, a familiar face was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Albus Dumbledore, a younger self, was there, smile on his face and mischief in the eyes. Upon seeing the duo, he beckoned them to him. Draco and Hermione exchanged a look and went into the professor direction.

“Children, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let me introduce myself, Albus Dumbledore, professor of Transfiguration. You must be Hermione and Draco!”

Both of them knew that, at some point, they had to meet their former headmaster. However, they did not think he will be the one to welcome them. Hermione felt relieve seeing him. He had been a mentor to her and a real model. Furthermore, the fact that she was going to be in class with the infamous Tom Riddle was a very stressing point and she had even forgotten that the old professor will be there, already cautious of the dark wizard.

Hermione smiled and extended her hand “It is a pleasure to meet you professor Dumbledore.”

She was definitely very happy to see him. One could not say the same about Draco. The man in front of him was exactly the reincarnation of his darkest time. He was tasked to kill him. And in a way, he did.

Dumbledore, who had stretched out his hand to him, was patiently waiting for him to do the same. It took him several seconds to process and to actually do the handshake. If Dumbledore thought it was weird, he made no comment.

“As it is quite unusual for us to have new students, we thought it will be a good idea for you to be sorted after everyone else.”

“This is very kind of you professor” replied Hermione.

“We shall wait for the first year to arrive, so I can introduce you the different Houses we have.”

They both nodded and soon enough, they heard the numerous footsteps heading to their direction. Dumbledore made another smile and indicated them to go on his side so they were faced with the 1st year students. They waited patiently for the Transfiguration professor to finish his speech. All the fresh pupils had sparks in the eyes, eager to finally learn magic. Dumbledore made sign for the first year to enter the great hall and indicated to Hermione and Draco to stay put for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom had returned to his place at the Slytherin table. As usual, everyone was excited to be back and were chatting about meaningful things. How was your Holidays? Where did you travel this time? Do you have a new pet and so on…

There were two aspects of being friends, leader was may be a better words for it, with the purebloods. The pros were that they had power in the society, a name that could open many doors. The downside was that they had no recognition for money and thus, were bathed in leisure and quirky hobbies. Tom had no time to do the same. As an orphan in the Muggle world, he could not do much magic. Then, he was more interested in politics and gaining power over the other to spend time flirting with girls or broom riding.

Abraxas Malfoy, at his left side, was relating a story about French beauties that he had courted, promising them the world just to have sex with them. Tom rolled his eyes. Abraxas was by far his favourite, as he had the most outside power among his knights. Lestrange, and the Black cousins eagerly listening to him. They were is more loyal followers.

Tom had other people reattaching his cause in Hogwarts. His knights of Walpurgis circle was always expending. He could now count among his rang youngster like Dolohov, MacNair, Avery or Rosier. Old wizard’s family, eager for blood purity.

“What about you Tom? Any chick that you took time to please this summer?” asked Malfoy.

All knights stopped their conversation to hear what he said, curious about the private life of their mysterious leader. Tom was not inexperienced, as a teenager he had some needs, and girls easily threw themselves at this foot. However, they were never people he took care to remember and they disappeared from his mind as soon as they entered. His last conquest has been a Slytherin girl, last year at Hogwarts. No chance he had his way with a Muggle. And also no way he was discussing it with them.

“There is things better left unsaid between us Malfoy” smirked Riddle “I would not wish for you to be jealous.”

All the others laughed at the expense of Malfoy, who turned as red as he possibly could. Fortunately for him, the wooden doors opened and the group of First year entered. At their head, Dumbledore was leading them to the stage, where the Sorting hat was waiting on the stool.

Tom remembered his first day at Hogwarts, when he had to put the sorting hat on top of his head. He did not wait too long before screaming Slytherin to the entire room. He had not been surprise by it since it was the Snake’s house. Quite fitting, he might say.

The first student went on the stool and a loud “GRYNFFINDOR” was heard. For a few minutes the room was filed by the same screams, changing from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or HufflePuff. When it finally arrived to the letter Y – everyone was impatient to start the feast. They saw Headmaster Dippet rise from his seat, as he usually did it, but instead of explaining the rules and wishing them a good appetite, he made another announcement.

“Children, first of all, I would like to welcome you warmly to Hogwarts. Some of you have been here for quite some time and for the others, many years at our school are upon you. Yet, this year, we will welcome two others students, directly coming from the Beauxbatons wizarding school. I would like for all of you to kindly welcome them among us, as it is sure going to be very different from their home.”

The Headmaster barely finished his speech that the wooden doors opened again, this time two young adults, marching to the stage. Both the boy and the girl were carefully avoiding looking at the House’s tables. They reached Dumbledore and slightly bended their heads.

“It is tradition to sort by Alphabetic order, Mr. Grangeoy, would you please go first?”

Tom saw the silver guy taking the few steps to the stool. Now that Tom was next to Abraxas, he could clearly see a similarity in their features. He was not the only one to notice it.

“Oi Malfoy! Is it not your twin?” laughed Lestrange

Abraxas frowned and looked over the new guy. It was true that they had the same striking hair, except that his were long while the other had short one. He could be a long and far relatives … Especially if he was coming from France. Abraxas really wished for the lad to be sorted in Slytherin.

Tom was curious to see if the guy will be sorted in his house. He had told him so in the train. The hat was on his head now, and it did not took long before shouting “SLYTHERIN”!

Draco raised himself, threw a look to his “sister” and went to sit with at the green table, where people clapping their hands were welcoming him. One was louder than the other and Draco was surprise to see that it could only be his grandfather, making room for him to sit at his side.

“Welcome to our House mate!” said Abraxas, patting Draco on his shoulder while he was sitting.

Draco just nodded, afraid that his voice could betray him.

“Welcome to Slytherin, you were right on the train, congratulations”

Draco turned around and was faced with one Tom Riddle. Too engrossed in the vision of his grand-father he had not seen that he would also be sitting next to the Dark Lord.

“We will see if you were right about your sister as well” continued Tom.

Draco’s eyes snapped back to Hermione. Dumbledore had just put the hat on her head. At the instar of Draco, the sorting hat did not make an instant decision. All the eyes were focused on her since it was not quite often to be a hatstall. 2 minutes passed and the hat was still talking. Hermione eyes stayed focused in front of her and her mouth was firmly closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the sorting hat announced “GRYFFINDOR”.

No emotion could be seen on Hermione’s face. She raised as well and searched for Draco’s eyes. They kind of knew they will not be in the same house, yet, they still hoped.

Tom watched the girl eyes fall on her brother. He could see, they were passing each other a message. Then, the eyes of the girl moved on him. Her look was quite unsettling. Scared she seemed not. But there was something, like she was making a promise to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she walked to the Gryffindor table.

One thing was for sure, the new students had catch his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones! Next, a longer and deeper interaction between our lion girl and her snake nemesis. Hope you like the story so far :)


	5. Walk into the castle

Draco’s food plate was full in front of him. He had no appetite whatsoever. Sitting in between the two people he absolutely wanted to avoid could trigger this reaction. On his left, Abraxas Malfoy, his grandfather and terror of his youth. On his right, Tom Riddle, future Voldemort and the darkest wizard of all time. Draco sighed. He was fucked up. Why did he not listen to Hermione when she suggested to escape while they were still on the train?

Draco’s eyes sought Hermione two tables away from him. Even after changing to blond she remained easy to spot thanks to her curls. Apparently at this time, straight hairs were in order. She had her back to him and he noted that her shoulder were tense. She seemed to be chatting with a group of people. The people in front of her were all smiling, probably warmly welcoming her.

The 7th years of Slytherin house were also trying their best with Draco. The Black boys were kind of scary looking but they seemed genuinely happy to have him join their house. Malfoy was astonished by how talkative his grandfather was. Riddle for his part, were mostly commenting what the other were saying. Draco could see his friends were seeking approval at each words going out from their mouth. Perhaps they were afraid to tell too much to the transfer student?

In any case and as they agreed with Hermione, Draco was going to be neither part of their merry group or against. He will be “Switzerland” for one year.

For the rest of the dinner, Draco listened to the story of his new housemate. The other were curious about him, but as a strategic thinker, he knew how to ask question to redirect the attention and not divulge too much.

Tom interest was definitely picked up. First, they were coming from abroad and thus had learn other kind of magic. Then, there was the fear in the girl’s eyes, to be soon replaced by pure coldness. The guy, Draco, seemed to me more capable of controlling his emotion. The look his sister had given him on the stage was also intriguing. To conclude, he had noticed how Draco was avoiding too personal question, and smartly changing subject. But, of course the new guy ignored that Tom was way more intelligent that the other fools at the table. He could see when someone was hiding something.

The feast came to an end and the prefect stood and instructed the first year to follow them. All young head raised from their seats eager to discover their house’s room for the first time. Tom caught how the sister turned around in search of her brother.

Without even looking at him, Riddle felt Draco catching her eyes and standing up.

“What are you doing mate?” asked Abraxas.

“I am joining the first year. You know, I also need to see the castle.” Stated Draco.

“Nonsense. You are not the same than those babies. If you need so, I will make you a tour myself.”

Tom, who was still watching Draco’s sister, saw the Head girl from HufflePuff advancing on her. Now that he was interested in them, there was no way she was going to be the one showing them around. He would seize this opportunity to ask more questions, and it will be harder for them to avoid answering.

Tom raised from his seat and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. He could feel the boy stiffening under his touch. Curioser and Curioser.

 “Come on Abraxas, you know it is a prefect duty.” Draco focus was still on Tom’s hand across his shoulder. “Let’s get to your sister, I will both show you around.”

At the mention of his Hermione, Draco’s eyes had shifted to Tom’s. He could swear that he saw a hint of suspicion behind the gesture. Yet, he said nothing and nodded his agreement.

* * *

 

At the end of the dinner and before Hermione could leave with the first year, eager to join Draco, she was accosted by a girl. Judging by the badge on her robe, she was the head-prefect, HufflePuff from her colours.

The girl was average in many ways. She had brown hairs, brown eyes and normal height. But, by the way she moved, Hermione could tell she was feeling superior. She instantly disliked her. The head girl reached her and put the fakest smile Hermione had the chance to encounter. It was too big to be true. No one was that excited at the arrival of new students, especially if it was another girl.

“Hi” she said “You are the new girl right?”

Hermione had to fight rolling her eyes. Of course she was the new girl. As if she did not have seen her going up on the stage. Imitating her, Granger made a hypocrite smile.

“That would be me indeed.”

“Magnificent! My name is Abby Worthdom. I am the Head girl” she made a show of her pin “Oh! You do not know what it means sorry!” Abby chuckles as if it was the funniest thing. “It means that I am kind of an authority there!”

Hermione really wanted to make a mean comment but she had no time to speak her mind that the girl had continued her speech.

“As Head-girl, it is my duty to show you around. Should we get you to your –“

“Good evening Misses” a soft baritone voice called.

Both girls turned around to be faced with Tom Riddle and his angelic face. From the corner of her eyes, Hermione could see the Head girl not so subtly rearrange her hair.

‘Tom! I was just going to show the new students their dormitory” her smile was now genuine and her voice became as sweet as honey.

Hermione eyes were fixed on Tom. What did he wanted now? Slightly behind him stood Draco. He, as well, was focused on the head-boy. They looked at each other at the same time, Hermione raising her eye-brow at Draco, she thought that they were trying to avoid Riddle. The boy just shrugged, having no responsibility in this situation.

They had not listened to the pleasantry the Head boy exchanged with the Head-girl. However, soon his attention went back to the real aim of his curiosity.

“Miss Grangeoy?” He extended his hand to her for the second time today. God forbid him if she was going to avoid it a second time. “It’s a pleasure to do your acquaintance once again.”

“Actually, it is Maller.” Stated Hermione while shacking his hand. She could not avoid the contact a second time but she will be damned if she was using the same sugary voice as the Head-girl.

Tom had to supress a smile, the hand grip of the girl was strong – she was showing him she was not weak. He held her hand a little bit longer than necessary. Touch that did not escape Abby’s attention.

“Oh? You do not have the same family name?” he inquired

Draco stepped closer to Hermione “Hermione parents died when she was young. My family adopted her. We are siblings, we just do not share the same last name.”

Hermione nodded her thanks to Draco. The answer she had in mind was a lot less diplomatic.

Tom put up an apologetic front “Oh, I am so sorry for your lost. People often say that I am too curious …”

Abby cut in before they could continue their interaction. She did not like Tom talking to the girl. At least if the brother was paying attention to her, it could pass, but the guy was sorely focused on his sister as well.

“Tom, I will show them around since they must be tired.  I will join you to make the round after?”

“Oh Abby, it was so rude of me to ask you to do it in the first place and I did not realize I was not being a proper Gentlemen”

“No, it’s –“started Abby

“Nonsense. It was impolite of me and I would like to make amends by escorting them around.” Without waiting the approval of the head-girl, he turned to the siblings “Shall we?”

No arguments could be made and Hermione almost regretted the nasty Head-girl. Every-one was better than Tom Riddle.

With his usual sweet smile, Tom indicated for the pair to follow him out of the hall. All the first year had disappeared following their prefect and the rest of the students were still chatting at their table’s house, waiting for more peaceful time to return to their common room.

Draco and Hermione obediently followed Riddle from tricky corridors to difficult staircases. At the same time they were walking, he was giving some information about the castle, how were working the paintings, the different ghosts … Hermione noted that, if they had not been students at Hogwarts before, his information would have been really useful.

By the direction they were taking, Hermione could guess that they will make a stop at the Gryffindor tower first. However, she noted that Tom Riddle was not taking the fastest way – to reach it. He made them use other moving stairs that directed them to the east-end of the castle where empty corridors were waiting for them. Panic started to race through her veins. What if he already read in their mind that they didn’t belong to this era? What if he already mastered the art of Doloris?

Her throat dry, she casted a glance to Malfoy. They were two of them. They also were great duelist and intelligent people. Sure, they could over power him?

The group continued their way inside the castle and soon enough they reached a dark and empty corridor. Hermione had been here already. During their first year, this is where they kept the philosophal stone and where fluffy stood guard. This corridor was not a coincidence. Riddle knew nobody will come and bother them in this part of the castle. It was the perfect time to launch his questions; and he had many. His first one, when did he met the girl.

“So, tell me, how long have you been in UK?” he asked.

“We arrived in the middle of July.” Answered Draco. “But we’ve been to London numerous time while we were children.”

“So what do you think of our city? I bet it is very different from where you have been living … Where were you exactly?” Tom continued.

“Strasbourg.” Replied Draco

“Isn’t it in the northern part of France? Please excuse myself, I never been to France.”

“North-East part of France actually – near Germany.” Continued Draco

Tom would have liked for Hermione to engage in the conversation. Yet, she remained mute. Her brother had also put himself between him and the girl so he could not get too close. Tom wondered if it was on purpose or just unconscious.

“It should be a very nice place to live”

“Magnificent” stated Draco “I did not travel the world but I could bet it is one of the nicest place on earth.” 

Finally an answer Tom could work with. An answer that would allow him to really ask what he wished.

“So why did you left?”

“Grindewald. Our parents did not believe in the blood supremacy and were killed by his partisans. France is not safe anymore and being children of rebels, we were not exactly well placed in their killing list.”

“Oh. Once again, my deepest apology. I should not have inquired as much.” Tom glanced at Hermione. Perhaps his apology will have moved her? Instore a need for her to say it was ok and that he did not mean any arm? But No, the girl was still firmly looking in front of her, her face closed, showing no emotions.

Tom could not linger anymore and soon they reached the last stairs that will bring them to the Gryffindor common room. Here’s some seven and six year students arrived from another corner and stopped him to investigate further.

They arrived in front of the Fat lady portrait and made sign for them to stop.

“Behind this portrait will be Gryffindor headquarter, you will need a password to be allowed entrance.” Tom turned to Draco “Now, I should have not shown you its location but I guess you will have figured it out sooner or later. However I can’t tell you the password”

Without waiting, Tom bent himself to Hermione side and whispered into her hear “avocado pie”.

Hermione shivered, the slight brush of his lips against her hear making Goosebumps on her skin.

When Tom raised himself, he was pleased to see that now he had all the girl’s attention.

“I bid you a good night, Ms. Maller.”

Hermione grinded her teeth. She could not appear impolite “Good night”. Without even looking at Draco she followed the other Gryffindor students inside the common room.

* * *

 

On the other side of the wall stood a very displeased Draco and one pleased Tom Riddle.

“Shall we continue our tour?” asked Tom.

Draco nodded.

“Our common room is in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor’s. We rarely go this way.” Continued Tom.

“Tell me, as a head boy - do you have access to the four common room?”

Tom nodded “Yes. This is part of my attribution. We need to be able to have access to all part of the castle in case of an emergency.”

Draco nodded. He wondered if he often used this power.

“Do you have emergency often?”

Tom chuckled “No, since I have been a student of Hogwarts, the only emergency that needed the use of another password was when there were parties a little bit too late.”

Draco nodded. In that case, it means that if he were to enter the Gryffindor common room, he will need a meaningful excuse. Not that he was incapable of creating one of course. He will soon become the darkest wizard of all time. His speciality was to charm people and lie to them.

They took another route to the Slytherin dungeon. Tom saw no excuse to make a detour, everyone was probably in their respectful quarter by this time. He could speak freely to the new student without any disturbance. Tom noticed that Draco seemed more relaxed than when they were with his sister.

They walked in silence for a while. Tom liked that the guy was not bombarding him with question. It also probably means that he was not as talkative as the other members of his merry gang. Now, that they were only the two of them, Tom could not help to remark that he could feel his magic on the other boy. How peculiar.

“You know, I think you might be the first transferred student of Hogwarts. I never met someone from another wizarding school. Could you tell me a bit about Beauxbatons?”

Tom was genuinely interested in his answer. He had read that for instance, even if Hogwarts was strongly against dark magic, Durmstrang, another school in the East, was encouraging their students in learning this kind of power. What would be the position of the French school?

“Well, I cannot say if it is very different from Hogwarts as I just arrived but – We don’t take train to go to the school but a carriage held by giant horses.”

At this moment, Draco was very thankful of the Tri-Wizard Tournaments. Meeting some of their students had helped them in knowing details about the French school that were not in any books due to secrecy.

“Interesting. Was it close to your place in Strasbourg?”

“No – we had to go to Paris and then to take the carriage. The castle location is somewhere in the Pyrenees.”

“I bet it is very nice looking”

Draco nodded “It is. The castle’s gardens are the best of it. Especially when it is snowing and you are lost in the purest white colour ever.”

“Is that why you are very pale?”

Draco, raised a hand to his hair “No – this is a family trait. We all have silver hairs since generation.”

“Malfoy is sure going to be asking about that later on.” Said Tom “he had always been so proud to be the only one with that shade of hair.”

Last thing Draco wanted was for people to tell him he was looking like his grand-father. It could raise questions about his non-existent family tree. Luckily for him, when he was sitting next to Malfoy senior he noted that except from the hair, they did not really looked alike. Abraxas had blue eyes and a big nose. His head was also more round and tanned. Draco guessed that they had the same height but his grandfather being more bulky, considerably changed his body balance and thus, their stature was different.

They arrived back in the entrance hall and Tom indicated for Draco to follow him on the right side. Draco made sure he was always one or two feet behind to appear following Riddle. The Head-boy opened a door and exposed the familiar stone steps to go to the dungeons. There, mainly darkness was waiting for them.

Tom casted a glance to Draco and was surprise to see no emotion on his face. Generally, at the beginning all students were a bit intimidated by the route. It was grim and humid and often occupied by ghosts.

A few corridors later, Tom stopped in front of a bare stone wall. Draco waited next to him expectantly.

“Remember this wall, Grangeoy. This is the entrance, it is quite difficult to spot but you can see a snake hidden at the left bottom of it. The password is: power is ours.”

The stone started to move around and unveiled the entrance of their common room.

Draco snorted “Fitting”

Tom smirked. He had the feeling this he will like this new guy.

Draco stepped first into the room and stopped at the top of the stairs, giving him a complete view of the room. The familiarity of it was comforting. On the leather couch, Draco noticed that most male 7th year were deep in conversation. He guessed that they will be waiting for Riddle later on.

“We are under the lake – thus this blue-greenish colour. From there, we can see marvellous creature I bet you did not have in your Pyrenees.” Explained Tom

Draco nodded. Indeed, he doubted Beauxbatons had mermaids, giant squid and other marine creatures.  

“I will show you your room” continued Tom “Your luggage should have arrived already.”

Tom and Draco addressed a sign to the group of 7th year and went to the left corner of the room.

“This door is the boy’s aisle. Girl have a separated dorm but you can’t access to it.”

Tom opened the door and climbed the couple of stairs to the dorm. They soon arrived before another door and Draco could see his name written on the stone wall among some other names:  Avery, Grangeoy, Nott, and Zabini.

Draco was surprise to see the family names of his only true friends. He tried to remember piece of information that he could remember, the boys have not been very talkative about their families. Nott’s father was even worse than Draco’s, but he knew nothing of his grand-father. Zabini’s family has always been neutral.

He also remembered hearing the name Avery while he was at the feast but he could not put a face to the guy. He was probably sitting with Tom’s mignons and thus won’t see him very often.

Inside, two boys were chatting on one of the bed and stopped after he entered. Riddle followed closely behind him.

One of the boy was very pale but had striking black hair, dimples below his eyes. The other one had chocolate skin and a too symmetrical face. Draco knew instantly who was who.

“Zabini, Nott, here’s your new roommate”

Draco nodded to them “Draco Grangeoy”

The boy with the black hair raised from the bed, smiling at him “Hello fella! I’m Cantankerus Nott.”

“It is an original name”

“It means that I am ill-tempered. My father thought it will make me seems … Intimidating? You can just call me Nott.”

For someone with such a strong name, Nott seemed like a very friendly person.

Nott gestured to his roommate “This is Dorian Zabini” The boy concerned nodded “You will see, he is not a very talkative person…”

Draco was sure Nott was able to do the conversation for both. 

“Well, I will leave you to this capable hands Grangeoy. If you need anything feel free to ask me.”

And with that, Riddle disappeared back into the corridor, allowing Draco to meet his new roommates and to feel free from his grasp.

* * *

 

The new students being in their quarters, Tom was finally free to do what he wanted. Out of the boy’s dorm he was called out by his followers.

Arriving where they were sitting, Tom took place to the armchair, presiding the group. He was only taking a 5 minutes break before starting his inspection.

“Boys, before we speak of more important matters, I have a mission for you to conduct.”

Malfoy was the first one to talk “Me, my lord. I would be delighted to serve you in any way.”

Tom raised his hand – cutting short the other “It won’t matter who do it. I just need you to do a distraction so I can escape being for too long in the presence of the annoying head-girl.”

Malfoy smirked “I could think of a few way to keep her entertained.”

Tom rolled his eyes – “Great, use the French techniques you learn this summer – I think you should go now, I bet she’s waiting in the entrance hall and it is better she does not have time to see me.”

Abraxas raised from his seat “Consider it’s done.”

Tom made an approval sounds. One less concern for him. He stayed silent for a while, his knights waiting for him to talk. However, he had no intention of losing his time in chit-chat.

He turned the Gaunt ring around his finger – sign that he was deep in thought.

He did not know what to make of the new students. They seemed normal enough but there was something. He could not pin-point it, but he felt it. As a prodigy, Tom Riddle had good instinct and was an excellent judge of character. For instance, he despised Dumbledore for always wanting to do the “right” thing. However, he knew his magic and influence was by far superior to the headmaster or even the minister of magic. He was not mere Transfiguration teacher.

Tom had also mastered his magic and was one of the few able to dislocate it from himself. To let it wrap itself around others. His magic never betrayed him. Yet, he could feel his magic radiating from them, especially the boy. When they had been left alone, Tom had the sensation that his magic had been sowed in the boy’s skin … How could it be possible, when he knew today was the first time he encountered them?

His mind went back the sister. He had felt his magic on her as well, but in a different way. He remembered her eyes and chuckled. It was definitely a first that a girl so openly rejected him. Twice. Well, he could bet that she would cave in soon enough. She was from the weak sex, his charm will win her over in no time – and she will be the one to deliver all their little secrets.

“Avery” he called – the boy jumped out of surprise, not used to the Lord addressing directly to him. “I have a mission for you.”

“Of course my lord.”

“I want you to keep an eyes on the Grangeoy boy. You two share the same quarter – I need you to note every little thing out of space.”

The boy nodded and Tom raised himself from his chair.

“I will see you all after my round.”

They all wished him pleasant rounds as he exited the common room, a small smile on his lips. Being powerful felt damn good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is funny how a story can look good in one's mind but so difficult to write! Anyway, here's go the fifth chapter! Hourra :D


	6. Morning walk

Hermione was happily sipping tea in her dorm room. She was sharing her space with three other girls: Ella Prewett, Mary Hayley and Rosita Brown.

It took no longer than 2 minutes to recognize two of them as ancestors of people she knew from her time. Molly Weasley had certainly taken everything from her mother – the hairs, the eyes, even the attitude. No doubt, she was the leader of this gang. Rosita Brown was, as her grand-daughter, more a sheep than anything else. Agreeing to everything Ella was saying.

Mary Hayley was more the quiet type. Hermione had difficulties to understand why she was close friends with the others but, you like who you like.

Hermione summoned “Hogwarts – a History” from her suitcase. It had always been her favourite and it often helped her relax. Plus, if people saw her read this particular one, it could explain later on how she already knew some aspect of the school. If she made any mistake of course. A thing she learned during her school’s years was that nobody could be too careful.

The first few chapters described the school’s creation and who was at the origins of this project. Hermione stopped upon reading the name Slytherin. Before, she could only have associated evil to this house. Now that she knew Draco, she guessed that there was evil in every house and that may be the Slytherin had just a too different character from her. She pictured Riddle in her head. She remembered his looks, his charming smile hiding, she was sure, his true intention.

They knew that at the beginning, he would be curious about them. New students, coming from another country, from another wizarding school, who actually escaped the terrible Grindewald. It was sure going to raise a certain interest. Now, they just had to play dumb and soon enough, he will forget about them.

She had felt terror when they reached the empty corridors of the castle. She definitely thought something was going to happen. However, for her great and utter relief, he had not raised his wand to them, calling them liars – but just asked questions that they were sure other will ask in the future. Of course, being more intelligent than many, she had no doubt his questions and their answers were giving him information that meant much more to him.

During all the journey to her Gryffindor tower, she had firmly kept her eyes straight to what was in front of her. She had been afraid looking at him will create transparent emotion on her face. Draco had been the one in charge of the conversation and for that, she was grateful. He had also shielded her from him, putting a firm distance between Lord Voldemort and the Muggle-born.

Hermione wondered what happened to Draco after she left them in front of the fat lady. It is true she did not even paid him any goodbye before disappearing through the portrait. Hermione blushed, suddenly remembering why she had left in such hurry.

Her hand travelled to her hear. She could still feel the sensation of his breath upon her skin. He had murmured the password as a lover shared a secret.

She shook her head, trying to dissipate whatever sensation she felt. His damn good looks were sure making imaginary things happened.

Hermione tried to re-immerse herself in the book but every word were bringing her back to the Raven haired boy. If this book could not even erase thought about the Dark Lord she was doomed for the night. She closed it and summoned a sleeping draught. She was lucky Draco was a master at potions, while he was teaching her French he prepared supplies in case of emergency. It was the first day back in the castle and she was already using her stock.

She dipped the content into her mouth and snuggled into the warm covers. When she left school after her 6th year she was sure it was the last time she will know the comfort of Hogwarts beds. Without even realizing – Hermione was fast asleep and only woke up when her stomach urged her to get breakfast.

When Hermione arrived at the great hall, she was welcomed by the great smell of pancakes, eggs and pumpkin juice. On the run, she had missed Hogwarts’s spicy morning drink. She made a bee line for the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her roommates, who were deep into conversation about hair care.

“Good morning” said Hermione.

The others girls answered her and went back to their conversation. Hermione was peacefully eating - having totally forgotten about Voldemort. One of the best aspect of the sleeping potion was that even after the effects had disappeared, a certain calmness was remaining.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom Riddle had woken up, happiness radiating from his bones. It felt so good to be back at Hogwarts. Now that he was in his final year – he would never set foot at the Orphanage again. Being appointed as the Head-boy had given him more power within the school than he had before – which was not nothing. May be he could not use the Chamber of Secret to establish terror inside the school but people will fear his disapproval.

Yesterday evening was a perfect example for it.  His followers were still following his ideas and executing his orders without any complains. Malfoy had been very efficient with the annoying Head-girl and Tom was pleased to see him attending their first meeting of the year and to still not see a hair from her in their common room after. Abraxas was a pig, but a talented one with women he had to admit.

Tom raised from his bed and dressed himself after cleaning up. His look was always perfectly controlled. His white tuxedo shirt was ironed, his tie flawlessly knotted and his hair combed except from a strand of hair falling on his forehead.

Pleased with his appearance, he took the direction of the great-hall for breakfast.

The room was already full with students, mostly first year, who had woken up early due to the excitation. He remembered doing the same thing at this time. He made his way to the Slytherin table, people sending him “Hello” along the way.

He reached his place and sat down next to Malfoy, in front of the Black. He took a piece of fresh bread and started to spread butter on it. French style breakfast was definitely his favourite. Speaking of France, he had not seen Grangeoy’s head at the table.

“Avery, where’s the new guy?”

“He was still asleep when I left for breakfast.”

Tom eye’s travelled to the Gryffindor table. Was his sister awake? He spotted her curly hair right away. She was surrounded by girls from her house but did not seems to partake in any of their conversation. Tom smirked, it was his chance to get to know the new girl alone.

He took his time to finish his breakfast, giving some in-put in his friend’s conversation, never losing sight of Hermione. When he guessed she had finish her breakfast, he raised himself and swiped his robe, making sure they were clean. After all he needed to make good impression.

“Where are you going?” asked Malfoy

Tom, still smirking, “Since Grangeoy’s not here – I’m going to see if his sister needs anything.”

Without waiting he strode to the Gryffindor table, if she was able to hide behind her brother yesterday – she won’t be able to do it in the middle of her housemate.

* * *

 

Hermione was still enjoying her juice, not minding the buzzing around her. The owls had made their mail delivery and she had asked Mary if she could borrow her Daily Prophet. The girl had just nodded her approval as she seemed more interested by the conversation she had with the two other Gryffindor girls.

She was just about finishing the first article on the front page when a shadow came obscuring the paper.  She raised her eyes and noticed the astonished faces of her housemates. Hermione frowned and turned on the bench, curious of what could have stopped the girls from their “most important chat ever’. Upon seeing the tall and handsome head-boy in front of her she could only do as the others: stare.

Unbothered by the reaction he was creating among the Gryffindor, Tom Riddle made his most charming smile and focused his attention on Hermione.

He slightly bend the head, trying to appear as respectful as possible “Ms. Maller”.

He waited for her to respond and could not stop the delight inside of him when he saw her gulp. She may be kind of hostile but she was not immune to his charms. Girls were so easy to deceive.

“Mr. Riddle” she acknowledged.

“I was wondering, if you would like to go for a walk with me on the school’s outdoors. I could take the opportunity to introduce you to all the beauty of Hogwarts under this perfect weather.”

Hermione tried very hard to find an excuse to refuse. She could not really bluntly say no could she? She had kind of been already rude to him… An excess of it could play against her. May be she could be as boring as possible during their walk and he will lost interest immediately?

She cleared her throat, hoping her voice would be as clear as possible “It is very kind of you Mr. Riddle”

“Please call me Tom.”

Hermione reluctantly raised herself from the table, paying a quiet farewell to her roommates. This time, they did not respond, probably too shocked. Hermione put her hand on the arm Riddle was offering her and cursed internally the “proper conduct” of this time.

They remained quiet while exciting the main hall and Hermione prayed Draco will choose this moment to appear and save her from the perspective of an “alone time” with Voldemort. But, as it seemed, luck was not with her this morning…

They reached the courtyard when Tom decided to break the silence.

“Have you slept well Ms. Maller? Being in a new environment can be quite disturbing.”

Hermione had to fight not rolling her eyes. The only more mundane topic would have been the weather. And he already had said it was nice.

“I slept well, thank you for your concern.”

“So your brother had been right – you were sorted in Gryffindor after all.”

“My brother is an excellent judge of character” she retorted. She bit her tongue – she may have sounded like it was an advertisement. “Sorry – I get a little bit defensive when talking about him”.

She was not. But as she said, she had to appear nice and charming.  
  
“I guess having a sibling do that to one person.” Tom smiled “However, you will soon see that Hogwarts is also a big family and soon, you will find you concerned about more people than you thought possible.”

Hermione doubted it. If she remembered all the encounter she had for the moment – Riddle had been the most charming of all. That was telling a lot. Also, she could not see the young dark Lord caring about anyone, even at his young age. Perhaps Nagini? But she will appear by his side only in a few years …

Hermione settled for another smile and took in the scenery in front of her. It was strange to see the castle’s park without the heavy smoke, the cries, the screams, all mixed together.

She also noticed that Hagrid’s hut was missing. Perhaps he was still in school at this time? Hermione felt a peak of hope in her heart. How much will she pay to see her old friend right now.

Tom, who stopped next to her “I imagine it is not as beautiful as Beauxbatons gardens, but it’s a good place to relax”.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your brother told me that your school’s garden were magnificent and that he missed them.”

“Oh. Yes of course, they are magnificent.”

“You do not seems convince by that.” Inquired Tom.

Hermione laughed nervously “Draco is the outdoor boy of the family. Me, I am the bookworm, more engrossed in a book that on a scenery.”

Tom threw her a knowing smile “I don’t see anything bad in that”

Oh my god, was he flirting with her? Not feeling very comfortable with the subject of Beauxbatons or the turn the conversation was taking, Hermione opted for a diversion. Perhaps flattering his ego will make him talk for a while without her needing to intervene.

“So – you are head boy right? It must be something pretty big.”

“Oh you know – it is just a title, you can say that my main job is to be an intermediate between the professors and the students.”

“Students must trust you a lot.”

“Well, if they need anything, they can always come to me first. They can confine in me and I will help them the best I can. Even you, if you need someone to talk to regarding all the terrible things you had to go through …”

Without realizing it, Hermione stopped again, obliging Tom to do the same a few steps later. This time, fury was clear in her eyes and she did not even bother hiding her emotions through her tones.

“No thank you.” How dare he ask her about the terrible things she survived? All the things she had to live through while her friends died and all because of his madness? Feeling sick with anger, Hermione concluded that she had enough indulged Tom’s curiosity.

“If you would excuse me, I will go back to the castle.” With a curt nod, Hermione turned her heels, firmly decided to go back to the castle and the safety of the crowd. However, a firm hand obliged her to stop and once again, she was faced with him.

She looked over his hand on her arm and shrugged it off, not very incline in physical contact with a mad man.

Tom‘s face usually so composed was showing sign of annoyance.

“Ms. Maller, Have I done something to offense you? You seems a bit hostile to me for someone I just met.”

Hermione so wanted to spit at his face. She knew it will bring her very little satisfaction in comparison to all the things he had done, but god, it was tempting.

“I do not know what you are talking about. I am just feeling tired and wish to go back to the castle.”

“Ms. Maller, as you had so marvellously stated before, I am Head-boy, it implies that I am not stupid.”

“I never said that. I want to go back inside and you are reading too much into it.”

“You seem very eager to get separated from me for someone who has no grudge.”

 “You will learn that I am not like the other pretty girls flushing around you. You are pleasant but not enough for me to die in order to get your attention.”

Tom opened his mouth to retort something but he was interrupted by the grey figure of her brother.

“Hermione!”

Upon hearing her name, the Gryffindor girl turned around and was relieved to see the shape of Draco at the top of the hill. She could see that even if he had screamed her name, his attention was solely fixated on Riddle.

Hermione started to advance towards him but was once more stopped by the hand of Riddle.

“You will learn Ms. Maller that I wish nothing but to befriend you and I will try my best to make you like me.” With this final sentence, he released her and Hermione quickly climbed to where Draco was standing.

Tom, decided for his part to continue his walk outside and advanced to the lake’s shores, soon enough he disappeared from the sight of the new students. He was now surer than ever that they were hiding something and it will be his mission to discover what.

 


	7. Evening walk

After the disaster of her discussion with Tom Riddle, Hermione was feeling very guilty. She had not managed to keep her calm.

She had run towards the concerned Draco at that time, eager to escape the situation she had created. She had already ruined their covers and it hasn’t even been one week! He knew now he had to be careful around them, the new students that appeared to know too much.

Hermione, secluded in the library hit her head against her desk in frustration. She really had been stupid.

Someone slightly clearing his throat made her look up. Draco, who had gone find a book a few shelves away had come back and was looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Hermione, are you alright?”

Hermione knew if she was feeling guilty for being an ass to Riddle, Draco was feeling guilty for letting her alone in this situation.

The Gryffindor girl simply nodded and focused back on the parchment at hand.

“I was looking at the planning and saw that we have a shared class tomorrow morning”

“Potion?”

“Correct. And guess who our teacher is?”

“Well, Snape hasn’t started school yet so it means …” Draco’s eyes widened “Don’t tell me we are stuck with Slughorn for another year?”

Hermione laughed “Indeed – we will”

Draco growled “May be I should have dropped potion this year”

She smacked his arm “Don’t be an idiot, this is your best area of expertise”

“Yes – and this is why I doubt he will teach anything new this year ….”

She had liked the teacher in the way that he was valuing intelligence – But it was true, he was kind of an elitist and she doubted, the version of him right now might be less open that in the future.

“Something else is on your mind” stated Draco.

She definitely could not hide her thoughts from him. She had always been an opened book but he could read into her much better than many.

“Slytherin means Riddle …”

 Draco sighed “It was unavoidable. But, the good news is, if you have class with him – you have class with me”

“You are right. I don’t even need to interact with him.”

“I will do everything I can so it won’t happen”

Hermione made a small smile. It was the best consolation he could provide. Tom Riddle was seeing her as a member of the “weak gender” and thought she will be more impressionable than Draco. If she did not knew what he would become, what is already was, she could have been sensitive to his charms. Unfortunately for him, she was the “brightest witch of her age” and she will not be as stupid as to reveal more than she had already done.

Looking over her planning, she learned that she was mostly with Slytherin class for the more general classes. The rest was divided into specialities and she crossed her fingers she will not be sharing them with Riddle. Hermione and Draco had mostly picked the same subjects. However, while she picked the study of Arithmancy, he picked divination.

When she had inquired him why – he had just shrugged and explained that between sitting behind a desk all year and talking a walk during the night for a semester, the choice was easy.

* * *

 

Soon, dinner was served and both students regained the main hall and their respective tables. Hermione looked over her own table and was not very eager to share it with her roommates again. But, if she was to spend a full year here, she will need to make some friends, or at least acquaintance.

She arrived near them and opted for the seat in front of the Rosita Brown and next to Mary. She was still bitter about Molly reaction and wanted to put a slight distance between her mother and her.

The three of them had stopped talking when they had seen Hermione approaching and she could see they were eager to ask her something. She didn’t even have the time to pay them a good evening that Rosita was jumping on her seat, the words blurting from her mouth.

“What did you do with Tom Riddle?”

Hermione was for the least surprised of the question. She had guessed they will be inquiring about her past life, Grindewald was a big deal come on! But no, they were more interested by a certain snake boy. She wondered if everyone was like this or if at least some people like her, were displeased by him.

“Oh – nothing much, he showed me around the school’s ground”

“Nothing much?!!” exclaimed Ella “You had a private tour with the most popular boy of the school and this is your only reaction?”

“He is? I just thought he was the intelligent and boring kind, obliged to show the new girl around…”

Both Ella and Rosita gasped. They sure were not used to someone being this unconcerned with Riddle.

“He is a big deal” stated Mary. “He is not only smart but have also the look of a Greek God”

Hermione pictured again the face of Voldemort: smooth skin, an angular jaw, penetrating eyes, raven hairs … If she had once believed in Karma, it was not the case anymore. How comes the most terrible man on the earth was also the most handsome person she ever met?

“I guess he have a nice face” shrugged Hermione. She will never admit it aloud. Never.

“A nice face?” they all said in unison.

“Have you ever been in France?” All girls negatively nodded “I think I saw many more handsome men in my school”.

As she had predicted, the girls jumped on the occasion to talk about pretty French boys and the conversation of Riddle was long forgotten.

* * *

 

On the other side of the room, Tom Riddle had purposely indicated to the new guy to sit next to him. The attitude of his sister still on mind, he was counting on the dinner to investigate the Grangeoy and Maller case.

But, once again, Grangeoy had his mind closed and purposely avoided partaking in their conversation. Tom knew for certain that his merry gang was by far the most popular at school. Every girls were fanning around the pretty and rich Slytherin boys, every guy was trying to be their friends with them just to get a sip of their influence. However, this new fella did not seem to be particularly invested to become friends. It was strange, he had to admit. Even if he was new, he should have learned as much from the way people were addressing them. And none of the less, he was sharing his room with the Nott heir, king of gossip.

But here they were, having trouble extorting words from him except yes and no. It was a necessity to learn what they had in mind, where did they come from and what was their exact story…

One option came to his mind. He could use Legimency… It was the perfect plan, he could learn his secrets without him knowing they were delivered. It will save a lot of time and it could help him practice. He had learned during summer how to do it but Muggle’s mind were far easier to perceive than wizards …

Tom put down his cutlery and took advantage of Malfoy babbling about the great food of England compared to the French one, to enter Grangeoy’s mind. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to clear his head to know what was in his neighbour’s.  

Suddenly, a rattle came next to him, forcing him to come back to his proper mind. Draco was now standing, his eyes fixed on Tom. Tom was matching his bewildered look. It was impossible he could have sensed him that fast? He didn’t have even seen a glimpse of Draco’s mind. Unless …

Everyone in the main hall had their attention on Draco and the new student started to get conscious of his surroundings.

“Mate, what happened to you?” asked Malfoy, half whispering.

For one moment, Draco’s eyes travelled to his grand-father before coming back quickly to Tom.

Draco, realizing that he could not simply accuse the Head Boy of such act, decided escape was his best plan.

“I am not feeling good sorry. If you would excuse me.”

And without waiting for an answer, Draco flew the scene. Tom followed his exiting figure until a movement further away caught his attention. His sister had also raised herself from the Gryffindor table and was slightly running after her brother’s shadow.

Tom was not for the first time today, confused by the two siblings. One was more than hostile and the other had thought necessary to learn Occlumency. Something was definitely wrong and all this secrecy was making him more and more curious.

Tom smiled to himself. For tonight, he will leave them alone and rest while they could. Starting tomorrow he will put all his strength in discovering their secrets… Soon enough they will be at his mercy.

* * *

 

The Sudden noise of plates falling down, had saved Hermione from another 10 minutes of bland chattering. Hermione was surprised to see Draco, standing among the snakes. Concern immediately took over her when she realized who was sitting next to him.

What the hell did Tom Riddle do to Draco?

She watched as Draco left the main hall and without thinking any further she also raised herself from the table and took off after him.

She saw from the corner of her eyes his platinum hair passing the main doors going outside. She guessed that whatever it was that happened, he needed some fresh air.

Silently she followed, trying as best as she can to not startle him. They reached the turf and she knew by now he had sensed her presence. If he was not talking, it was now on purpose.

They walked silently for a few more meters and soon enough the shores from the Black lake were just centimetres from them.

Draco sat down on a rock, sighed and loosened his tie.

“Ha – I am so exhausted and classes haven’t started yet.”

Hermione made a small smile and sat down next to him. There was a clear moon tonight and its reflection on the water was beautiful. She kept silent for a while the calmness of the park made effect.

“What happened?”

She watched with attention his features, trying to read him. But, he was stubbornly looking in front of him.

“Isn’t it ironic?”

“What is ironic?”

“All of this. Us, the young Dark Lord, even how peaceful Hogwarts is while all Europe is in the middle of a World War. So many things are wrong in this world”

Hermione decided it was better to let him evacuate everything he had in mind without interrupting him.

“Do you know why I am so good at Occlumency?”

He had already evoked the subject before but never elaborated.

“Every time I was in his presence, every time he was in my house even, he was listening to all our thoughts. Have you ever had someone invade your mind?”

She remembered the time Voldemort had talked inside their head during the final battle. Like thousands needles pressing her lobe.

“Only once. During the final battle. Not the most pleasant sensation.”

Draco made a dry laugh “Now imagine, his whole attention is on your brain – He knew everything you felt. Once, he did the Cruciatus on me just because I did not like the breakfast eggs. Supposedly I was just too picky.”

“I am sorry.” She could not think to say anything else. She still hated him at this time, but he never deserved that.

“The day I started to see the wrong in his doing – the wrong in our believes, I signed my own death. But luckily, Snape saw my weakness before the dark lord. He took me under his wing – and only released me when I could show him fake and convincing feelings, memories.”

Harry had told her, Snape was a good guy in the end. When she thought about it, he was never mean to her because she was a Muggle-born. Only because she was an infuriating “Know-it-all”.

“I felt him tonight.”

 He did not have to say more. She had already guessed what is was all about. Voldemort already knew Legimency at the age of 17. Self-taught nevertheless. If he was not a monster, she would have said she was impressed. But it was always the same thing with Tom Riddle: he was a genius and a monster.

“What does he know?”

Draco’s head finally faced Hermione.

“Nothing. I felt someone looking for an entrance and my body reacted on its own. I always have my walls up. It is very tiring but it saved my life so many times that now my subconscious do it on its own.”

“He is going to create us a lot of problem isn’t he?”

Draco laughed “You doubted it?” more seriously he added “I think that now that he know I master Occlumency, he will try again to see through you.”

She nodded. Within one day, their plan to stay as low key as possible had already failed. They had made sure to pick even more his interest.

They stayed a while simply watching the lake’s water moving until they could not stay outside anymore.


End file.
